The Anniversary Tour
by Softkitty55
Summary: Twenty years had passed since Charlie inherited Willy Wonka's wonderous chocolate factory. In honor of the milestone, the duo decided to invite the runner-ups for a reunion tour. However, life has not been exactly sweet for the runner-ups and some of them may still have a grudge against the candyman and unprepared to face their past mistakes. Based on the 1971 version.
1. A Risky Idea

Charlie Bucket's life forever changed on October 1, 1971. The day when he won the factory that belonged to the famous and reclusive chocolatier Willy Wonka. The twelve year old boy who once lived in deep poverty now lived a life of wealth and riches.

Nearly twenty years had passed, the kind-hearted boy matured into Willy's 32 year-old apprentice. His once shaggy blond hair had darkened into a light brown and all of his freckles had vanished over time. However, the grown Charlie still did not look much different than his boyhood self, especially the large space between his front teeth.

Since Charlie became Willy's heir, the chocolate factory boomed with massive success. The sales drastically rose and Charlie helped Willy overcome his reclusiveness, so they traveled all over the world together, along with Stacy, Charlie's wife of five years. Life could not be any sweeter for Charlie.

One cool September day, Charlie slowly sat up from his chocolate mint scented bed and glanced at the beautiful sunrise as he did every morning. He could not help but enjoy the bright orange, pink, and yellow hues that illuminated his quaint hometown.

Charlie suddenly felt something strike him in the shoulder.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" a child's voice shrieked.

Charlie groggily turned to see his three year-old son Joey standing by the door and pacing back and forth with impatience. The chocolatier's apprentice then noticed a couple of Fisher-Price Little People figurines on his bed.

"Joey, I've told you not to throw things at me and mommy. And don't do that to your little brother or sister either..." Charlie groaned as his pregnant wife woke up.

"What's going- oh Joey. Please listen to your daddy for once. We'll get up now..." Stacy replied, brushing her messy dark brown hair with her fingers.

"YAY! Will you play with me?" Joey innocently asked.

Charlie smiled.

"Not till we're all dressed and ready to go. Plus, do you want to have Nerds pancakes for breakfast first?"

Joey's brown eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

"HOORAY! NERDS PANCAKES!" the tiny boy cried as his mother sighed with relief.

Once Charlie and Stacy were ready for the new day, they walked into the large kitchen where an oompa loompa wearing a chef's hat was preparing the Nerds pancakes. Joey sat in his chair, eagerly watching the oompa loompa frying the batter. Mrs. Bucket sat next to her grandson, solving a sudoku in the newspaper.

"Good morning mom!" Charlie happily called.

Mrs. Bucket immediately stopped her puzzle and smiled.

"Good morning Charlie. Did you and Stacy sleep well?" she replied as she gently kissed her son on the cheek.

"We sure did." Stacy responded as she felt her unborn child kick her.

"You okay sweetie?" Charlie asked, noticing his wife flinch.

"Yeah. The baby just kicked me pretty hard again..."

Moments later, Willy slowly walked into the kitchen with his cane, still dressed in his trademark purple velvet jacket and top hat.

"Buenos dìas todos..." the aging candyman greeted.

"Buenos dìas grandpa Willy!" Joey exclaimed as he gave his grandfather figure a tight bear hug.

Willy could not help but smile as the little boy hugged him.

He did not change much at all over the past two decades with the exception of his frizzy red hair slowly turning grey and the wrinkles that formed on his pale skin.

"Pancakes are ready!" the chef oompa loompa announced, holding a platter of pancakes with purple and pink candies mixed in them.

"YAY!" Joey yelled as he darted towards the table and the oompa loompa served his favorite breakfast.

The hungry three year-old wolfed down the colorful pancakes. Charlie silently laughed to himself watching his son.

"Hungry little rascal, isn't he? Charlie? Could you kindly check when our next supply of cocoa bean is supposed to arrive please?" Willy warmly asked his apprentice.

"Of course!" Charlie replied.

He walked towards the slightly battered calendar on the lavender wall, checking for the important day. He glanced at the calendar's neatly arranged squares that were either scribbled with his handwriting or crayon scribbles.

He managed to find the scheduled date which was September 29, 1991. At that moment, something popped into Charlie's head.

"It's on the 29th! Um Willy! It just occurred to me that the 20th anniversary of the contest is coming up!" he blurted out as everyone except for Joey, who was still chowing down his pancakes, looked at him.

"Twenty years? Hmm... YES! You are absolutely right Charlie! My goodness how time flies, like a flock of birds." the chocolatier replied.

"Right? It seems only yesterday when you came running home with the last golden ticket and when Grandpa Joe stood up for the first time..." Mrs. Bucket remarked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Charlie also felt the pang of his sadness of losing his beloved grandfather to natural causes eleven years prior. A wave of emotion struck him, remembering that horrid day.

"Yeah..." he merely replied as another thought popped into his mind.

He thought of the wonderful day when Willy told him that he won the factory in the crammed Wonkavator with a smile and then, the other ticket finders. He wondered what they were up to for the past two decades.

"Willy, I got an idea! In honor of the 20th anniversary, I think we should invite the other ticket finders to another tour of the new parts of the factory and host them a special dinner! We helped most of them out!" Charlie declared.

Willy glared at his heir as if bugs crawled out from his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me, we shall host a new tour and dinner for the others! It'll be a 20th anniversary reunion!"

Willy let out an agitated sigh.

"Charlie, you know it won't be a whole reunion. Augustus has been dead for eleven years now..." he replied, looking for an excuse to shoot down Charlie's idea.

"I know Willy. I'm talking about the others. Mike, Violet, Veruca! They're all still alive!" Charlie protested.

He sadly remembered Augustus' premature death which occurred six months after Grandpa Joe's and just a month shy of the ninth anniversary of the tour. After his traumatic experience at the factory, the first golden ticket finder struggled with anxiety and anorexia for the remainder of his life before dying from anorexia complications at the age of 23.

"They were all rotten like Vermicious Knids, especially Veruca!" Willy replied, cringing at the thought of the spoilt British girl trashing the Golden Egg Room years ago.

"Oh God, yes! But they're adults now, I'm sure they're over what happened long ago, especially after we got rid of the blueberry juice in Violet and restored Mike's normal size! They should be grateful for what we did!"

After the tour, Mr. Beauregarde and the Mrs. Teevee refused to leave the factory until their children were fully normal since they were unsatisfied with the oompa loompas original jobs. With the help of Willy and Charlie, the two bratty Americans were fully recovered after some extra effort. Although the Beauregardes and Teevees decided not to sue the candyman, the Gloops and Salts both sued him as a result for their children's conditions.

"I think it's a great idea! It would be interesting to see what they're like after twenty years!" Stacy added, not knowing of the runner-ups' true personalities.

Willy recalled those moments and looked at his pleading heir. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right Charlie. We can do that. The world would love to see that. They're adults now and I do hope that they are wiser than they once were."

Charlie and Stacy both smiled.

"Great! Now let's get this started!"

Later that day, Charlie and Willy, with the help of the oompa loompas wrote a personalized letter for each of the three surviving runner-ups and placed a special item alongside the letter. A stick of blueberry gum for Violet, a fragment of a golden chocolate egg for Veruca, and a worn-out pair of white goggles from the Television Room for Mike.

Once all of the letters were sent out to their respective destinations, Willy and Charlie silently stood next to each other.

"I hope those brats will be at least civilized..." Willy nervously told his apprentice, secretly hoping none of them would not respond to their RSVPs.

"Willy, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. After all, it's been twenty years!" Charlie confidently replied as they slowly walked back inside the factory.


	2. Dejuiced

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your feedback! mattTheWriter and Sonny April, I'm glad you guys like it so far but it wasn't my intention at all of being too similar to those fics you mention (btw I enjoy your stories very much). There's no new contest or ticket finders here, it's just a reunion of the original kids and I've always wondered what became of the 1971 kids. But, I'm gonna try to make it as different and unique as possible. Thanks for letting me know about it and I really appreciate it. JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'm glad you're liking it as well and you are absolutely right! Willy is very much afraid that Mike and the girls will seek revenge against him and Charlie. Individualist, Turrislucidious and Wolfy, I'm glad you are enjoying it and so, you will find out what will happen next very shortly. Now, on with the story! :)**

Within the busy streets of Los Angeles, 31 year-old Violet Langdon sat in the mostly empty gym and glanced at the clock, which read 5:30 PM. She let out a faint sigh of relief after a busy day filled with yoga and fitness classes she taught was finally over. Once the last of her clients left, Violet walked into her cluttered but small office, ready to arrive home. Her desk and shelves were filled with various trophies, cheap motivational posters, a giant boombox, cassettes, a rubix cube, and framed pictures of her two small children: Kevin and Ashley.

The former gum enthusiast had not chewed a single piece of gum or blueberries since her visit to the factory. Just looking at advertisements for gum or blueberries made Violet sick to her stomach and she left the grocery shopping to her husband. After she left the factory with her father, her skin was miraculously restored back to her original color from a month's worth of blood transfusion therapy.

Once she quit chewing gum, she turned to sports and weight-lifting instead, much to her father's happiness. Violet moved to Los Angeles after high school to experience the city life and had no intention of running her father's still-operating car dealership back in Miles City.

"Oh, that's just freaking fantastic..." Violet sarcastically huffed to herself as she drove into the heart of rush hour traffic, which was worse than usual.

The drive home seemed like and eternity for the muscular, poofy-haired woman. The sky was pitch black by the time she reached her tiny Spanish-style house. The blueberry girl loudly groaned as she walked out of her car and walked into the laundry room.

Loud barking had sounded from a distance as Violet heard the family's jack russell terrier charging towards her.

"Hey Bronx! How ya doing dude?" she sweetly asked the dog as he licked all over her purplish-pink face.

Violet let out a huge smile.

"Vi! How did work go?" her husband Brian asked her from behind.

The lanky, ginger-haired man let out a warm smile and tightly hugged his wife.

"Pretty busy today and whew! It was quite a workout for me today! It was a calorie bonfire today!" Violet exclaimed as she let out a snort-like laugh.

She heard both of her children loudly shrieking from afar.

"What's going on with the kids?" Violet questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know. They're ju-"

Before Brian could finish, he flinched as a stream of water struck him in the face.

"Kevin! For the last time, don't squirt those damn things in the house! Let alone your father!" Violet snapped.

The six year-old boy stood on the reddish-brown sofa, clutching a green super soaker with a smirk.

"Cool it, mother! I'm having fun here!" Kevin yelled as he leapt of the sofa and darted into the kitchen.

Violet bit her lip and looked at her mischievous son, who was nearly a spitting image of herself as a child.

"Don't use that tone of voice!" Brian shouted, brushing his wet red bangs aside.

As Violet chased her son down, she nearly crashed into her four-year old daughter, who was carrying a large stack of envelopes.

"Oh my God Ashley! You scared me! Where'd ya get those?" she asked, catching her breath.

"I got the mail because daddy forgot to do it!" Ashely blurted out.

Brian's pale face blushed in shame.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Violet quickly scanned the massive pile that contained many bills, magazines, and unwanted advertisements. As she revealed the bottom most envelope, she loudly gasped and dropped the letter.

"Vi! Are you alright?!" Brian asked with deep concern.

Violet's face turned ashen as she looked at the large, light purple that was addressed to her lying flat onto the black and white tile floor. She nervously glanced at the signature "W", which brought her back the awful memories.

"Oh my God. That bastard's got the nerve to send me something! After I turned into a freaking blueberry!" Violet screamed.

Kevin and Ashley walked towards their terrified mother in curiosity. Violet shakily picked up the purple envelope and looked at her name.

"How the hell did he know I was married and living in LA?!" she shouted.

"Who did?" Ashley asked.

"Mr..."

"You mean that evil candyman who turned mom into a blueberry! Open the letter!" Kevin piped up.

Violet blocked out her children's voices and was shaking so hard opening the envelope that she nearly dropped it twice. Once she finally managed to open the purple envelope, a small wad of blue gum leapt at her. The former gum enthusiast flinched at the sight of the gum, as if a black widow spider was about to attack her.

"That sick bastard! What the hell is this, some kind of a sick joke!?" Violet yelled as she began to stomp on the gum.

Seconds later, she saw herself back in the Inventing Room, gradually swelling up into a blueberry. Mike poked her in the belly with curiosity and the oompa loompas sang their horrible song as she was helplessly rolled into the juicing room. Her stomach ached badly and felt nauseous, fearing for her life. Moments later, she was in the dimly-lit juicing room, with a dozen of needles poking her swollen and blue body as her despondent father looked on. After what seemed like hours, Violet was no longer swollen but her skin was stained a bright blue.

"Is that the best you can do you little freaks?! Tell your buddy Wonka that he will be sued without a doubt!" Mr. Beauregarde screamed at the orange-skinned creatures as tears welled up in Violet's eyes. Not replying to Mr. Beauregarde's threat, the oompa loompas gestured father and daughter back into the seemingly silent foyer, where they happened to meet up with the Gloops. Augustus was covered in head-to-toe drying chocolate, sobbing uncontrollably and trembling. He did not eat a single drop of the chocolate that was caked on him. His mother gently placed her hand onto his chocolate soaked shoulder. The German boy looked at Violet and loudly gasped.

"What happened to you?!" Augustus cried in this thick accent.

"I don't wanna talk about it, dude." Violet curtly replied.

"I-I'm so scared! I could have been boiled alive there!" he shakily yelled.

Violet let out a sigh.

"Just be thankful you didn't! But hey, look at it this way. We're safe now..." she coaxed as a vile stench filled the air that made both her and Augustus gag.

Veruca and her father walked in, both decorated in rotting garbage and furious looks were etched on their faces. Flies danced over their heads and Veruca furiously swatted at them. Violet slightly smirked at the enraged girl.

"What are you smirking at?! May I ask you why you look like a blue mutant?" she taunted, pointing directly at the blueberry girl.

"Shut up you twit and you know exactly why! You have no idea the hell I just went through!"

Veruca's rancid face reddened.

"Oh really? At least you're not covered in rubbish and are you always gonna be blue? Well you deserved it, bitch..."

"That's quite enough Veruca..." Mr. Salt seethed.

To everyone's surprise, Augustus gave the spoilt girl a death stare.

"Leave her alone. You are a very mean person!" he shouted.

Veruca paused in shock and then smirked.

"Awe... look at the brainless oaf standing up to that-"

"Vi! Violet! Are you okay?!" Brian's voice interrupted as his wife found herself back in present day.

He and both children all looked at her in concern.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Violet lied.

Seconds later, a folded white letter slid out of the envelope.

"Oh great! He's got something else! What is it!?"

Ashley bent over and picked it up. She looked at the letter.

"It's just a letter, mommy. No more gum!" Ashley sweetly told her mother.

Violet let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you gonna read it?" Kevin eagerly asked.

Violet hesitated and stared at the neatly folded white piece of paper.

"Don't you remember how that Bucket kid helped you out? That's why you're not blue!" Brian blurted out.

Violet then thought back when she saw Willy and Charlie walk into the foyer. After the Salts and the Gloops were dismissed and humiliated in public, Violet and her father, along with the Teevees refused to leave the factory until she and Mike were fixed. She remembered when Charlie stared at her and Mike in shock.

"Why are you still here? The contest is over. Would you kindly join the Gloops and the Salts outside?" Willy told the American families.

"We are not leaving until Mike is back to normal size!" Mrs. Teevee protested as her ten foot tall son looked down and nodded with agreement.

The once tiny cowboy nearly touched the ceiling and was about as thin as a sheet of paper.

"Yeah! I can't have a blueberry for a daughter!" Mr. Beauregarde chimed.

Willy closely scanned at the deformed children.

"Hmm...looks like there's some blueberry residue in her body and not enough blood. I don't know if there's anything we can do about it." the chocolatier replied.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Charlie's head.

"Wait! Mr. Wonka! They can be fixed! All Violet needs is some extra blood in her to get her normal color back and you can put Mike back into Wonkavision and shrink him again! Remember that giant bar you showed us, that thing was massive, longer than ten feet! That way, Mike will be back to his normal size!"

Violet and Mike both let out huge smiles. Willy looked at Charlie in surprise and then looked at Violet and Mike. He sighed.

"I'm afraid we can't resend Mike through Wonkavision. If we do, he'll be no taller than an inch, like before. But, we have good news for Violet though. I suppose she can get blood transfusions to rid of the blueberry juice but she needs to go to a hospital to do so."

Violet smiled with pure happiness as a group of oompa loompas gestured her and her father back into the factory while Charlie was still discussing with Willy about Mike in the foyer. She recalled the oompa loompas taking her to the very back of the factory and escorted her into a Wonka truck. Once they got into the hospital, the oompa loompas wrapped one of Willy's spare purple scarf around her face and gloves over her hands to shield her from the media.

The nurse yelled in shock upon first seeing Violet's condition. The former gum enthusiast responded extremely well to her first blood transfusion, already changing her blue skin into a lighter shade of purple. She and her father stayed behind for two weeks in order to receive more blood transfusions. By the time they flew back to Miles City, her skin was a light pink, as if she had a sunburn for a month before her old color was finally restored.

Violet was forever thankful for Charlie's suggestion for it spared her a lifetime of humiliation. She gulped and slowly opened Willy and Charlie's letter. It read:

 _Dear Mrs. Langdon,_

 _Congratulations on your successful career and marriage. We heard that all of that blueberry juice is out of your system and hopefully you've learned your lesson in the Inventing Room. Hopefully you aren't still chewing any gum! October 1st will mark the 20th anniversary of the original tour. We invite you and your fellow runner-ups to a special tour of the factory in honor of the milestone. You will see out latest creations and will conclude with special dinner. We can guarantee that no accidents will occur. Please RSVP anytime between now and September 25th. We hope to see you in our world of pure imagination once more. Be there at 10 AM sharp._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket_

Violet's face turned pale she and reread it.

"What does it say?" Brian asked.

"Wonka's inviting me and the other ticket finders back into the factory with a new tour." Violet replied.

"Really? Are you going to RSVP?"

Violet reread the letter one last time.

"I think so. I never got to thank Charlie for what he did for me, but I'm really nervous to go back there. Hopefully he won't take us back into that room and that godforsaken boat ride! I still get nightmares from that! Plus, I'm hoping that it'll be just Mike and me, I absolutely do not want to see that British nutcase again!" she yelled, dreading the thought of seeing the Inventing Room and Veruca again.

Violet then thought of how she could of possibly been bright blue for the remainder of her life.

" _After all, Charlie seemed like really a nice guy on the tour.._." she thought to herself and sighed.

"You know what, I'll go and make an appearance. It'll be my chance to apologize for what I did twenty years ago. Then I'll definitely ditch it early on though." Violet declared.


	3. Shrunk, Stretched, Shrunk Again

**Author's Notes: Hi readers! Thanks for all of your positive feedback! Sonny April, thanks for the clarification- I didn't realize that there were so many fics similar to mine and that's good to know! I'm glad you liked my chapter and yeah, I should of thought about LA with all of those lights and I've been there before! Haha That's exactly why I made Kevin say that to show how similar he is to his mom, not just his looks. Individualist, I'm so glad you loved my chapter and how I used flashbacks to depict what exactly happened after she inflated into a blueberry. mattTheWriter, you will find out very shortly and have a blast on your vacation! JohnHammond1993, you shall find out soon and maybe later you will find a song or so... now off we go! :)**

In the scorching heat of Arizona, 29 year-old Mike Teevee sat on a stony bench that faced the world famous Grand Canyon, which was now his sanctuary. He closely examined the majestic canyon and then looked down to paint the final touches of his latest artwork on his day off of work. Mike was now of average height and long regained a normal shape. He looked not much different than his boyhood self, making him appear ten years younger. After his ill-fated visit to the factory, Mike's mother decided to take the television and toy pistols away, realizing that her son was wasting his life. Mike did not handle the punishment well at all in the beginning, complete with tantrums and tears.

Mrs. Teevee forced him to join various after school clubs including football, baseball, band, and chess, which the former TV addict despised. The last place she sent him was an art club, where a hidden and unexpected talent was discovered. Once he realized his true passion, Mike completely forgot about the violent western TV shows he used to enjoy.

"Hey kid! Would you please take our picture?" a tourist with a thick Greek accent politely asked the baby-faced artist.

"Sure." the youngest runner-up replied as he gently placed his neon colored painting down and quietly groaned, hating to be interrupted or being called a kid.

He pushed his long, black bangs aside and grabbed the Greek man's camera. He took a few different shots of the large family while closely watching his painting from the corner of his eye.

"Did you make this?" a little Greek girl asked him, pointing at the painting.

Mike grinned.

"Yeah! I did!" he proudly responded as he raced back to fetch the damp artwork.

"It's so pretty! I like all of the colors, especially the pink stripes! Pink is my-"

Before the little girl could finish, her grandmother said something in Greek and gently grabbed her by the wrist. A huge smile widened on Mike's slightly freckled face as he continued to watch the stunning view of the canyon, even more proud of his artwork. He was thrilled that most of society viewed him as a successful artist who owned his own store rather the boy who was sent through television and then stretched by a taffy puller.

Once he finally finished his painting, Mike gently scooped it up and dashed into his bright red jeep. The long drive home was remarkably easy, with only just a handful of cars on the desert road. By the time Mike returned to his apartment complex in downtown Phoenix, the sun was nearly down. The baby-faced artist could not help but enjoy the the beautiful colors in the sky. After he parked his jeep, he grabbed his fully dry painting and took the moldy-smelling elevator to reach to his aging apartment. When Mike reached to his apartment, a rerun of _Miami Vice_ was blaring on the TV as his roommate Eric was making out with his girlfriend of three months on the sofa. Mike rolled his blue eyes with annoyance.

"For God's sake Eric!" he yelled.

Eric did not respond and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

"ERIC!"

Eric finally stopped kissing and looked towards his irked roommate.

"Mike, oh hi! Sorry, but she wanted to do it here and you were gone all day! By the way, you got something in the mail today.."

Mike's annoyance immediately turned to excitement.

"Really?! What is it?" he eagerly asked, hoping it was another business requesting to use or sell his popular artwork.

Eric gave Mike an almost grim look.

"I don't know but you have to see it. It has nothing to do with your art. I put it in your room. You better brace yourself man..."

Mike began to feel leery about this mysterious mail he had received. He slowly walked into his studio that was filled with many of his paintings of different canyons, desert wildlife, and native american artwork, along with many art supplies and a crumpled pile of paint-splattered laundry.

On top of his messy desk was a large, boxy light purple envelope that was addressed to him. An all too familiar "W" was branded on it. Mike loudly gasped and accidentally knocked over a small tub of orange paint.

"You okay man?" Eric's voice asked from afar.

"Y-yeah..." Mike stammered, fixated on the envelope.

Seeing that "W" alone brought him back to the lowest point of his life. He glanced at it a few more times before eventually opening it. He slowly opened the purple envelope and moments later, a worn-out pair of goggles from the Television Room leapt directly at him. Mike made no attempt to pick them up and simply let them fall into the puddle of spilled orange paint.

As he stared at the old goggles slowly submerging into the paint puddle, he found himself back in the Television Room.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" his nine year-old self screamed as he teleported himself via Wonkavision.

As he was being teleported, he enjoyed the bumpy, roller coaster like ride in a dark tunnel. He could barely hear his mother and Willy's voices but he could not care less. Mike was thrilled when he was literally inside a television, bragging his experience to his angry mother. He could not wait to tell all of his friends back home, only to be placed into his mother's dark purse. Mike could smell the strong scent of his mother's perfume and her wallet nearly crushed his leg. He tried to climb out via her comb and even warned his mother to smear her lipstick all over her purse if she did not take him out. When Mike had enough, he struggled to lift the lipstick, which seemed a thousand pounds for him.

The tiny cowboy felt a pair of fingers pick him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" he shrieked as he found himself in a small, dark room with only a pair of greenish-blue floodlights on the ceiling was its source of light.

"Hey mom! Where are we? I wanna go home and watch some TV!" Mike yelled.

He eyed a large machine that looked like a pair of pencil sharpeners. He looked up and realized that it was not his mother who was holding him.

"Where's my mom?!" Mike demanded as the oompa loompa who held him placed him on the machine.

A swarm of oompa loompas surrounded him and one of them commanded to start.

Seconds later, Mike felt an excruciating pain when his left leg was pulled and he let out a piercing scream that could be heard all through the factory. His other leg was then pulled and then the rest of his body. He was jerked around in different directions and he felt like he was on fire. Mike had never felt anything more painful in his entire life. After a while, the world fell silent and dark.

The next thing he knew he was lying on some sort of cot in a room that he did not recognize. Mike was still in pure agony as he heard his mother crying. He slowly sat up and then fell back down. It was then when he noticed that his legs were so long and thin that they were touching halfway the wall that was across from him. His white pants were stretched and torn. Mike stared at them in confusion and saw his arms were in the same condition.

"What happened to me?" he asked in a deeper, almost booming voice.

Mike gasped in horror at the sound of his own voice and frantically stood up, bumping his head onto the ceiling.

"M-Mike... they r-ruined y-you! Y-you're ten feet tall!" Mrs. Teevee wailed from below.

His mother looked so tiny in comparison to his new size. The Teevees were escorted back to the foyer where the other children and their guardians sat in shame. The others all gasped in horror and shock. Even Veruca was too shocked to jeer at him. Augustus cried and trembled even harder which made Mike feel even worse. At that moment, he realized that his mother was right. His life was completely ruined. The pain in his bones worsened so much that his mind snapped back to his cluttered studio. Mike fell backwards and saw the goggles were now completely covered in orange paint.

Since he was stretched, Mike was prone to bone and muscle aches. He grabbed some pain pills to relieve himself. His bones and muscles had not ached this much since hearing the news of Augustus' death which triggered the young artist horrible memories of the factory.

Mike went back into the kitchen to grab a glass a water and took his pills.

"Bones getting to you again dude?" Eric asked in concern.

Mike nodded as he swallowed his pills.

"I told you it would be difficult. What did the candyman want?"

"Uh, he sent me a beat up pair of goggles from the room where I was shrunk years ago!" Mike replied as he walked back into his studio to show Eric.

As he grabbed the paint-covered goggles a neatly folded white sheet of paper slid out of the envelope. Mike caught it in the nick of time. Eric walked in and noticed Mike holding the sheet.

"Did he send you something else?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I guess I'll read it." Mike replied as he unfolded the white paper.

It read:

 _Dear Mr. Teevee,_

 _Congratulations on your successful career as an artist! We are proud that you are selling your art and no longer just watching television all day long. We would also like to see a sample of one of your masterpieces. October 1st will mark the 20th anniversary of the original tour. We invite you and your fellow runner-ups to a special tour of the factory in honor of the milestone. You will see out latest creations and will conclude with special dinner. We can guarantee that no accidents will occur. Please RSVP anytime between now and September 25th. We hope to see you in our world of pure imagination once more. Be there at 10 AM sharp._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket_

"I hope not..." Mike muttered to himself.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Uh, Wonka's inviting me and the girls..."

"What girls?"

"Violet Beauregarde and Veruca Salt. So anyway, he's inviting the three of us back into his factory for the 20th anniversary of the first tour and he says that there won't be any accidents."

Eric scoffed as Mike found himself back into the factory foyer. The Gloops and Salts had been dismissed while he and his mother, along with the Beauregardes stayed behind, refusing to leave until he and Violet were fully fixed.

Willy wanted them to leave with the others until Charlie suggested ways to fix Mike and Violet. Though the chocolatier agreed with Violet's new cure but was not convinced that resending Mike via Wonkavision again was not the answer.

"But Mr. Wonka, there's gotta be some way to fix Mike!" Charlie rebelled.

"He signed his rights away Charlie, just like the others did. I think it's best for them to go back home." Willy flatly replied.

"Don't you have a candy that makes you smaller? I mean, you have candies that can help kids whistle and cure cavities, I'm pretty sure you have something that will shrink!"

Willy glanced at the distraught Teevees and then back at Charlie. He let out a sigh.

"You're right. I suppose deformity is far too strict of a punishment. And yes, I do as a matter of fact! Excuse me, would you kindly grab a shrinking sucker for me?" Willy asked a nearby oompa loompa, who them immediately rushed deeper into the factory.

The gigantic and unnaturally thin Mike paced back in forth with impatience as the group sat in silence. After some time, the oompa loompa ran back towards the others with a small blue sucker that looked nearly identical to a tootsie roll pop.

"Now... this is a shrinking sucker. You have to be very careful with it. Just one lick will shrink you down a foot. If you eat the whole thing, you'll be no taller than an inch, just like you were after you were shrunk..." Willy explained as he gave Mike the sucker.

"Now, how tall was your son?" Willy asked.

"Before today he was 3'10..." Mrs. Teevee replied in confusion.

"Hmm... very well then. So that means he has to lick it six times. After he's done, you can say he grew two inches! Go ahead Mike..."

With a nervous smile, Mike licked the blue sucker and felt himself quickly sink towards the others. He licked it five more times until he was back to his original height.

"I'm not touching the ceiling anymore!" Mike cried in his normal voice, thrilled to hear his high-pitched voice again.

Charlie smiled.

"Well thank you Mr. Wonka, but is there anyway to make him thicker though?" Mrs. Teevee asked, not fully satisfied.

Willy grabbed his chin.

"Hmm... well that's easy. I'm afraid there's no candy that will widen him up at the moment but I do have plenty of my candy to fatten him up but please don't overdue it. You don't want your son to end up like Augustus Gloop, do you?"

A group of oompa loompas handed Mrs. Teevee a large bag filled with an assortment of Wonka candies. She then placed a very thin Mike into the bag and he perfectly fit inside. The oompa loompas lead her to another truck to shield Mike from the media.

Despite her recent hatred towards the candyman, Mrs. Teevee forced Mike to eat all of the candy in order to rid of his two dimensional figure. After two weeks, his original shape was restored.

"So... are you going there?" Eric interrupted.

Mike immediately looked up from the letter.

"You know what, I am. Yeah, it was definitely a very painful experience but at the same time, it was the best thing that happened to me. If I never found that golden ticket or sent myself through television, none of my artwork would exist. I would probably be living in my parents' basement watching TV 24/7." Mike declared.


	4. A Rotten Egg

**Author's Notes: Hello readers and once again thanks for your positive feedback! Individualist, I'm so glad you like the chapter and Mike growing up to be an artist! :) I wanted at least one of the brats to wind up having a successful life! Sonny April, I totally forgot about the vitamin pill, now that I think of it, that would of been better option than eating a lot of candy! haha Hammond, I'm very glad you are enjoying this and that's totally ok! Don't worry about it and you shall find out very shortly about Veruca! Off we go! :)**

The rain slowly fell from the dreary sky as many people bustled about the wet streets of London. 34 year-old Veruca Salt was dressed in all black and quickly placed her black full face ski mask over her face and tied up her waist-length, pink-streaked brown hair. Veruca looked at least fifteen years older than her actual age as a result from years' worth of drugs and alcohol. She grabbed her gun to make sure it was fully loaded.

"Everything all set?" asked her boyfriend and partner in crime, Patrick, who looked at his gun.

"Yes sir! I am more than ready to grab some bread! Ready for some more sweetheart?" Veruca sweetly asked.

Patrick let out a menacing smirk as he and his girlfriend dashed towards an aging stone bank. Since her rotten experience at the factory, her father had finally learned his valuable lesson and stopped spoiling his daughter. As a result of the image of the Salts walking out of the factory, covered in garbage, the Salt Nut Factory's sales plummeted at an all time low. In just two years, the company went bankrupt and ceased operation. At school, Veruca was subject to vicious bullying by her peers and she was dubbed "the garbage girl". Despite receiving some money after suing Willy, life was not the same. Veruca's parents were cold and distant towards before as she grew more demanding each day, clearly never learning her lesson. Her parents eventually abandoned her when she turned seventeen, leaving her with a life on the streets. Whilst homeless, Veruca turned to a life a crime where she later found herself a home after joining a gang in which she and Patrick were both members.

The old bank was mobbed with various tellers and customers scurrying about. The alarms suddenly sounded and everyone froze. Seconds later, Veruca and Patrick leapt in, both in their masks and pointing their guns at the tellers.

"EVERYONE DOWN TO THE BLOODY GROUND! NOOW!" Veruca snarled as the crowd all knelt onto the marble floor in terror.

"Go!" Patrick commanded, leading Veruca towards the back door.

The duo noticed a young man about in his early-to-mid twenties attempting to stop them.

"Uh-uh... I THINK NOT!" Veruca roared as she shot the man in the shoulder.

The man winced in agony, clutching his shoulder and blood seeped through his sleeve.

The pair successfully arrived at the vault where they stole at least a thousand pounds. Once they escaped through the back door, they heard police car sirens from outside.

"SHIT!" Patrick yelled.

"What are we gonna do?" Veruca frantically asked.

She and Patrick considered themselves lucky since they were never caught and arrested during any of their series of robberies they committed over the years.

"Simple! We got to move our asses to the emergency exit!" Patrick ordered as the couple found their way out via the emergency exit.

They eyed a dozen of police cars parked at the front of the bank, hoping not to be caught. As they saw an officer walk inside, the pair darted towards the opposite direction.

"That was close!" Patrick panted, finally slowing down.

"Too close! I do not want to go back to bloody prison again! I've been a free woman for five years now and I don't want that to end!" Veruca harshly declared as they quickly walked into their battered green car, hiding their sack of money in the trunk.

The drive back to their run-down apartment was fairly quick. When they reached the hidden parking lot, Veruca and Patrick both dashed in the side door, relieved that their streak was yet to be broken. Patrick loudly knocked on the fading orange door.

"Hey asshole! Open up the bloody door!" he yelled as a lanky man with disheveled hair answered it.

"Hey boss? How many pounds did you and Pink Princess get?" he asked.

Veruca and Patrick walked in and loudly slammed the door. Four more men sat on the beat-up maude couch, eagerly looking at the large sack and chugging down beer.

Veruca bent onto the floor and counted the money that she stole.

"2005 pounds!" she happily declared.

The men all smiled.

"That's pretty remarkable! That'll definitely get us through a couple of months! Hopefully we'll get more after the next heist!" a man adorned with tattoos exclaimed.

Veruca laughed and took a swig of her freshly opened beer.

"Lookee here! That is such a pretty envelope!" a short, highly intoxicated man suddenly blurted out, opening the light purple envelope.

Veruca noticed a glimpse of the signature "W" and squinted her blue eyes.

"What is this?! Gimme this piece of rubbish!" she roared as she aggressively snatched the already opened purple envelope out of his hands.

She closely scanned the envelope that was addressed to her. She slightly tipped it over and out came a large fragment piece of gold. Veruca looked at the fragment in disgust, realizing that it was a piece of a golden chocolate egg, one of the many things she wanted from the factory years ago. She let out a shrill scream and smashed the fragment in pieces and stomped onto the envelope.

"Whoa! Calm down Pink Princess!" Patrick cried in concern.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she shouted back as his girlfriend tossed the envelope at the peeling wall.

The smell of the overflowing garbage from the kitchen sent her back to the Golden Egg Room. After Willy refused to sell her a golden goose, she had a massive temper tantrum, knocking over and kicking many items in the room. She kicked one box so hard that it only missed Mike by an inch. Veruca climbed onto one of the eggdicators and yelled: "Don't care how I want it now!" moments before she was deemed a "bad egg" and fell down the garbage chute.

She started to scream in terror as the rancid stench of rotting garbage, which increased the further slid down. Veruca landed onto a pile of garbage and screamed in agony.

"DADDY! MR. WONKA! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" she frantically cried, hoping someone would somehow rescue her.

Moments later, Mr. Salt plummeted in the depths of the rotting waste.

"DADDY! THANK GOODNESS! SAVE ME!" she exclaimed in relief.

Both father and daughter heard the oompa loompas singing from above how spoiled rotten she was and that her parents were guilty of doing as such. The horrid song echoed the entire furnace.

They were both eventually rescued by a group of oompa loompas and sent the garbage covered Salts back into the foyer, where they met up with the Beauregardes and the Gloops. Veruca could not help but jeer at Violet, whose skin was a bright blue.

"Leave her alone. You are a very mean person!" a tearful Augustus suddenly stated.

Veruca glared at the chocolate-dipped boy in shock and then laughed at him.

"Awe...look at the brainless oaf standing up to that blue American mutant!"

Augustus began to cry again.

"Look at the fat crybaby! Go ahead, Cry fatso, CRY! And if it makes you feel better, eat all of that chocolate on yourself, eat it porker! WAH WAH WAH!" she sneered.

Mrs. Gloop gave her a furious look.

"You stay away from my son you terrible girl!" she growled in her German accent, tightly grabbing Augustus' chocolate caked shoulder.

Once the Teevees joined, the oompa loompas dismissed the four families, the Gloops were the first to leave, followed by Veruca and her father. As the two families walked out, the media looked on in shock and aggressively snapped their cameras at them. Veruca could hear Augustus sobbing and cowering in front of her as his mother comforted him.

"I-I'm sorry m-mama..." he tearfully mumbled, looking down at the red carpet.

Veruca grew irritated by Augustus' excessive crying and she wished she had punched him in the throat to shut him up. Suddenly, Veruca eyed the flying Wonkavator from above.

"Hey daddy! I want a flying... whatever that thing is!" she shrieked, pointing at the Wonkavator.

Mr. Salt glared at his spoilt daughter, fuming.

"Veruca, the only thing you're getting is a bath and that's final!"

She looked at her father in anger and shock.

"BUT I WANT IT!" she roared.

Her father only gave her a furious look.

"So, I'm not getting it? GO TO HELL DADDY!"

"PINKIE!" Patrick's voice shouted through Mr. Salt's mouth as she snapped back to reality.

He and the others all looked at her with concern and surprise, for this was the angriest they had ever seen the ill-tempered woman.

"Sorry blokes. You did nothing wrong, it's just... that candyman ruined my life! If it weren't for him, I would still be living in luxury and my mummy and daddy would still love me..." she sadly told the men.

Veruca glanced at the crumpled envelope and noticed an equally crumpled white sheet of paper. She scooped it up and read it in curiousity. It read:

 _Dear Miss Salt,_

 _We are truly sorry that your father's business went bankrupt and we sincerely hope you are doing alright. We haven't heard much from you over the years and we want to know how you are doing. Hopefully you have redeemed yourself. October 1st will mark the 20th anniversary of the original tour. We invite you and your fellow runner-ups to a special tour of the factory in honor of the milestone. You will see out latest creations and will conclude with special dinner. We can guarantee that no accidents will occur. Please RSVP anytime between now and September 25th. We hope to see you in our world of pure imagination once more. Be there at 10 AM sharp._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket_

Veruca scoffed at the letter.

"That asshat has the bloody nerve to send me and those other kids back to his horrid factory! I don't understand why those imbeciles want us back!?"

Patrick shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably just a publicity stunt as if he's already got enough..." he replied.

"Are you gonna go?" the dishevled man questioned.

Veruca gave him a dirty, furious look.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?! HELL NO WAY I AM GOING! HE'S THE REASON WHY I'M LIVING THIS WAY!" she screamed as she punched a hole in the thin wall.

She then found herself in a courthouse, where she and the Gloops sued Wonka Candy Company about a year after the tour. She and her father were still not speaking to one another, despite sitting next to each other. Veruca smiled in glee as she and the Gloops won their case. She could not stop laughing at Willy and Charlie's defeated faces.

Veruca's mind returned to present day and smirked.

"I've changed my mind. I'm going." she announced.

"Why? I thought you hate that man's guts!" the tatooed man yelled.

"I certainly do but I think it will be the perfect opportunity to ruin that candyman's life, just how he ruined mine! By the way, I think you blokes should come along and help me.."

"How are we gonna do that, what if the other three kids all show up?" the disheveled man asked.

Veruca glared at him and paused.

"You mean the blueberry bitch and the TV brat? You're right, we gotta work a way around them. Obviously you'll have to hide somewhere in the factory and we'll try and map out the place before the tour. By the way, the fat kraut starved himself to death years ago so we don't have to worry about him..."

Patrick nodded.

"True, true. But I think we should all work together and figure something out, something very nasty."

Veruca smiled.

"Oh yes, something very nasty. I'll show the candyman and the pathetic Bucket boy who's boss!" she happily announced.


	5. An Awkward Reunion

**Author's Notes: Hey readers! Once again thanks for your positive feedback! :) I'm very sorry for the delay! Yep, Veruca's life definitely went south after the tour. You'll all find out what Veruca has in store and in Gene Wilder's words "The suspense is terrible, I hope it'll last!" Guest, I'm so glad you're really enjoying my fic! Now off we go! :)**

Once the last of the RSVP cards arrived to the factory, Charlie, Willy, and Stacy all vigorously planned the much anticipated reunion tour and dinner. Even the intense planning and preparing failed to distract Willy. The thought of the runner-ups returning constantly plagued his mind. He was eager for the tour to end already. Before anyone realized it, the evening of September 30th arrived.

"Daddy? Can I come? Please? PLEASE?" Joey innocently begged as Charlie helped him put his peppermint-scented pajamas on.

"I'm afraid not Joey. You have to stay with mommy and Grandma in the residence rooms." Charlie replied with a yawn.

"Awe come on daddy! I don't want to stay in there all day! I wanna meet the bad kids! Maybe the cowboy guy will play with me!" Joey whined, only knowing the image of the runner-ups' childhood images from various newspaper articles and old news clips.

Willy anxiously observed Charlie and his son. He could not help but picture Veruca barking orders at her once weak-willed father during the original tour.

"Good heavens. I just hope he won't become like Veruca one day..." he quietly mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Charlie asked his mentor.

Willy sharply turned towards his apprentice.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all..." he lied.

"Willy. I promise you that Joey or the baby won't be brats, especially like her. I won't allow it and I know you certainly won't!" Charlie replied.

Willy let out a loud sigh.

"I know how nervous you are and you've been like this since the beginning. I can reassure you it'll be fine and they've long grown out of their terrible, old selves..."

"I do hope you're right. Especially the fact that Violet and Mike were able to be fixed, they should be much better people, I think..." Willy responded, scratching his frizzy greying hair.

"They will be. It'll be all over before you know it! Just one day! I know you can do it Willy!" Charlie piped up as he hugged his mentor.

Willy smiled and tightly hugged his heir.

The next morning, many vans belonging to news stations from all over the world were parked in front of the factory gates before the first ray of sun appeared in the sky. Within hours, a massive crowd of locals and tourists, quadrupled in size compared to the original crowd 20 years prior gathered around the gates.

Many people held tiny flags of the runner-ups' home countries and posters with encouraging messages. A group of tourists also held a large handmade poster dedicated to Augustus. It was adorned with small German flags, pink hearts, and a Wonka bar wrapper. Large black letters were the centerpiece which read:

 **IN LIEBEVOLLER ERINNERUNG AN AUGUSTUS GLOOP**

The three surviving runner-ups all finally arrived roughly at the same time. They were onto rainbow chairs that were perched onto a large bandstand, in a very similar fashion years ago. None of the ticket finders expressed any interest talking to the anchormen and women, as they were all in their own bubbles and lost in thought.

Violet sat in her multicolored chair, looking around the media aggressively taking pictures and then looked down at her lap, stopping herself from biting her nails. She felt herself slightly sweating through her bright orange sweater and black leggings. Memories of herself rapidly transforming into the human blueberry flooded her mind.

Mike was seated between the two women, clad in a baggy blue and green plaid shirt and the only pair of paint-free jeans he owned. Like Violet, he felt himself nervously shuddering at the thought of Wonkavision and the taffy puller. His bones badly ached and the young artist hoped the effects of the pain pills would kick in soon.

Veruca sat upright with her arms folded and scowling at the media. She wore a tight, knee-length black dress and a bright pink jacket that perfectly matched the pink streaks in her hair. Black fishnet leggings hugged her long, tattooed legs. Most of the crowd, including Mike and Violet barely recognized Veruca due to her haggard appearance and the thick makeup that decorated her angry face. Unlike the others, she expressed no sign of anxiety and fear. She was eager to seek revenge against the candyman and his apprentice for her misfortunes over the years. Veruca let out a menacing smirk as she gently patted her jacket pocket which held her loyal handgun.

Violet began to shake furiously and accidentally kicked her chair's legs. This immediately grabbed Mike's attention.

"Hey. Are you okay Violet?" the baby-faced artist asked her with concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." She replied, slightly smiling at him.

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty nervous myself too. And wow, you look awesome by the way! No more blueberry juice in ya!" Mike replied with a smile.

Violet let out a snort-like laugh.

"Thanks! That was awful. I had to get blood transfusion therapy for a whole month! And you look great too! How'd you get back to normal size?"

Mike was still widely smiling.

"Long story. Wonka gave me a sucker that shrunk me back to normal size so no one else saw me when I was a thin giant!"

"Wow. You mean that one piece of candy just shrunk you back?" Violet asked in amazement.

Before Mike could reply, someone yelled: "And why didn't that asshat give me a piece of candy to get that bloody rubbish off of me?!"

The two Americans turned to see Veruca fuming with rage and smoking a cigarette.

"You two have no idea how much pain Wonka's caused me for the past two decades. You were far worse off than me after the tour ended and look at you, all bright and shiny, and bloody perfect!" she hissed in her harsh voice as she huffed the leftover smoke directly at Mike's face. He coughed and swatted the smoke away from him.

"Then why did you come in the first place you nit? There was a decline option you know!" Violet snapped.

Veruca furiously glared at Violet.

"Shut up bitch!" she yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Mike shouted, blocking Violet from the vengeful gang member.

"You stay out of this TV kid! Oh, I see you corrected that silly little lisp of yours and you finally know how to dress like a civilized human being..." Veruca purred as the factory bell rang.

The three ticket finders immediately stopped their fighting and silently sat back into their seats, silently listening to the bell. The sound of the bell brought the runner-ups back memories of the time when they first heard the same bell ring years ago with their parents.

Charlie and Willy stood next to each other in the factory foyer, prepared to reunite with the remaining ticket finders. Willy still wore the same trademark outfit he wore two decades prior and nervously fiddled his cane.

"Pst! It's gonna be okay, just take a deep breath..." Charlie whispered to his mentor.

Charlie was dressed in a nearly identical Wonka outfit with the exception of a bright cyan jacket and bowtie. The ringing of the bell was a thousand time louder inside, echoing the light grey walls.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ready Charlie." Willy replied with a gulp as he and his apprentice walked out of the foyer.

As soon as the duo walked out of the factory, loud cheering and clapping sounded, along with the intense flashes of the paparazzi's cameras. Willy's heart began to race upon seeing the three runner-ups, all staring at him as he managed to smile and wave at the crowd.

Once the pair stopped in front of the gates, Charlie suddenly tripped facedown onto the new red carpet. Instead of falling, he somersaulted upwards and bowed. The crowd cheered even louder. Willy looked at his apprentice with a smile, not expecting the somersault.

"Welcome back my friends. Welcome. Could you please come forward?" the chocolatier politely asked the ticket finders with no sign of tension or anxiety.

Within seconds, the trio all darted towards the gate. Willy and Charlie were both pleased to see Veruca not shoving Mike or Violet to go in first. They noticed that she was slower than the others, oblivious that she was making sure that her gun would not fall out of her pocket.

The chocolatiers both glanced at the runner-ups, who all stood in a single file line.

"Welcome back. We're so happy you can come. You'll enjoy our updated and improved factory on this special day, I hope you will..." Charlie greeted.

Violet was the first to approach the duo.

"How do you do Violet? It's so good to see that all of the blueberry juice is out of your system. Still chewing any gum my dear?" Willy politely told the former gum enthusiast as he lightly shook her hand.

"Nope. I've long traded that for sports and yoga." Violet nervously replied.

"Well excellent. I'm so glad that you've become wiser." the candyman replied as Violet moved on to shake Charlie's hand.

Mike was the next to step forward.

"Hello there Mike! How good to see you! Looks like all of that candy and my shrinking sucker did their jobs well! Did you bring one of your masterpieces?"

The baby-faced artist let out a huge smile, tightly shaking Willy's hand.

"I sure did Mr. Wonka! Wanna see it?" Mike nervously asked in an overly animated tone.

"After the tour..."

Mike moved towards Charlie and shook his hand even harder.

"I hope you realize how much you fixed my life! Thanks to you I found my true talent and tons of people love my art! Nice somersault by the way!" he commented in the same nervous, hyperactive voice, looking directly at Charlie's blue eyes.

Charlie's hand was sore from Mike's strong handshake.

"Thanks and you're very welcome!" Charlie cheerfully replied.

Lastly, Veruca stepped forward.

"My dear Veruca, uh, it's good to see you..." Willy replied with a worried smile, clearly shocked by her drastic new look.

Veruca did not reply, rather she snarled at the candyman and crudely shook his hand and did the same to Charlie.

"Everybody in? YES! On we go!" Willy declared as he led the group inside the factory.

 **One more thing, for those of you who don't know German, the English translation of Augustus' tribute poster is "In loving memory of Augustus Gloop".**


	6. The Neon Labyrinth

**Hello readers! Thanks for your feedback! Individualist, I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and Mike comforting Violet is one of my favorite parts of this chapter! :) Sonny April, actually the 1971 Veruca is one of my favorite brats alongside Mike, but in a sense of a character that you love to hate. Kinda like Umbridge from Harry Potter or Joffrey from Game of Thrones and I think she would make an excellent villain. Julie Dawn Cole (the original Veruca) absolutely stole the movie and by far the most talented of the child stars in my opinion. John Hammond, you shall find out soon and you're very right, some people certainly don't change. LinkWonka88, thank you very much and I'm glad the translation helped you out! Now, let's see what's cooking in the factory! :)**

Once all of the ticket finders were inside the factory, Willy turned back towards the roaring crowd and took one last bow before closing the door. Just like their previous visit, the foyer was eerily silent. The foyer's once dull grey wallpaper was now a bright robin's egg blue. Red armchairs neatly lined up on the walls and perfectly matched the red carpet on the floor. Two small pink candy cane trees were placed on each side of the podium where the ticket finders signed the contract years ago.

"I like the bright colors in here Mr. Wonka! Gives the room a more oomph if you know what I mean." Mike piped up, admiring the foyer's new look.

Willy weakly smiled at him.

"I'm so happy to hear that! Now I'm sure you all remember these little gems!" the chocolatier said, finally showing some tension in his voice.

He jabbed his cane towards the small, golden hand-shaped coat hangers that hung lifelessly on the blue wall. Veruca cringed at the sight of the hangers, remembering when one of them snatched her mink coat during her last visit.

"Strike that! Reverse that..." Charlie blurted out, stopping the group from moving onward.

Willy gave his apprentice a proud grin.

"Now... before we can proceed, just like before, come up here and sign the contract..." Willy told the ticket finders as Charlie pulled aside the large golden drapes which revealed a fresh copy of the same shrinking contract.

"I totally remember this!" Mike remarked, walking onto the red podium whilst reading the contract.

"All right, Mike you first!" Charlie cheerfully announced as he handed Mike the quill.

The young artist smiled and quickly signed his name. Charlie quietly laughed to himself as he saw Mike's signature was just a fancier version of his childhood "MIKE TV" signature.

Charlie then called the two women to sign their names. Once all three ticket finders signed their names, Charlie and Willy led them towards the same black and white door as before.

"99...44...100 percent pure..." Charlie muttered to himself as he unlocked the circular lock.

Violet's face turned ashen upon the sight of the door, remembering being crammed in the strange black and white room years ago.

"It's gonna be okay, we've been through this before. Plus, there's only three of us now and back then, there was like ten people. Don't worry it won't be so bad..." Mike gently whispered into Violet's ear.

Seconds later, the steel door swung open. To the runner-ups' surprise, the black and white room was transformed into a dark room that was illuminated by neon splatters that changed color. Mike admired the bright colors, which instantly reminded him of his own artwork.

"Oh, that's just spectacular..." Violet sarcastically huffed as everyone else moved forward.

"Violet, it's time to move along..." Willy firmly called from afar.

"It's okay, it won't hurt you, come on. It's gonna be okay..." Mike coaxed as he stretched his right arm towards her. With a heavy sigh, Violet trudged into the dark and colorful room.

As the group moved along together in different directions, all of the splatters changed into colors and then into squiggles. The squiggles soon morphed into swirls, which suddenly illuminated on the group. Violet flinched as an electric blue swirl shone on her.

"How are you doing this?!" Violet muttered under her breath as she felt the floor gradually shifting upward.

"Why my dear Violet, 50 percent colors of the rainbow, 40 percent neon, ten percent candy, with a dash of pure imagination!" Willy proudly replied.

"And what exactly does this have to do with candy?!" Veruca harshly retorted as the group found themselves rapidly descending downward.

She could hear Charlie whistling "Pure Imagination" from afar which further irritated her. Veruca quietly patted her pink jacket for her gun, which was still intact.

A neon orange blob suddenly splattered on the wall facing them.

"Oh dear, looks like we've reached a dead end. Moving along now..." Charlie politely told the others as he and his mentor lead them towards the right.

The journey through the labyrinth seemed endless to the runner-ups, with many more dead ends and sharp turns. Even Violet started to feel somewhat relieved to see the black and white and shrinking rooms were gone and hoped that they would not return to the Inventing Room.

"When is this bloody maze ever gonna end?!" Veruca whined.

"Excuse me? Perdon? Don't you remember that I'm a trifle deaf in this ear..." Willy responded, pointing at his right ear and completely dismissing Veruca's complaint.

Mike quietly laughed to himself, remembering when the candyman gave him the same treatment last time.

"So Mr. Wonka, are we gonna see the Chocolate Room again? Is it still here?" Mike asked, staying close to Violet.

Willy laughed.

"No, no, no silly b-sir. Are you bonkers? Been there, done that. Yes! The Chocolate Room is still here, still the same. No need to see it again, we're here to see the newer portions of our factory. They are even better than any of the places you've seen before..." the chocolatier explained.

Violet and Mike both let out sighs of relief, thrilled that they would never see the Inventing Room and Television Room again.

"Yes! I've got a fun fact about the Chocolate Room. My wife and I had our wedding reception there! It was so much fun and not to mention, remember that tunnel we went through on the Wonkatania? It's not so scary anymore, all of that stuff is gone!" Charlie told his fellow ticket finders.

Violet smiled upon hearing Charlie's facts.

"I gotta admit it, that's really neat! A wedding reception in a candy wonderland, so much better than a banquet hall!" she blurted out.

Willy and Charlie both smiled, happy to see Violet bouncing back as they hit yet another dead end.

"Absolutely! It was such a wonderful wedding and no one fell into the chocolate river!" Charlie added.

After walking several more miles, they hit a dead end with a neon green blob.

"Now, you have all successfully traveled through our new Neon Labyrinth, but the journey is far from over." Willy announced as the green blob was revealed to be a door. Charlie and Willy led the others into a smaller room that was brightly lit room with black and white tile and light yellow wallpaper. Three tall, rectangular mirrors adorned one of the walls. The runner-ups looked at them in confusion.

"Now... I would like all of you to look closely at these mirrors." Charlie instructed the others, who all looked at a mirror.

"On this special milestone, we hope that you've all grown wiser during these past twenty years," Willy told the others.

Seconds later, the runner-ups' reflections had morphed into their childhood images, all clad in the same outfits they wore exactly twenty years ago. Right before their "accidents". They all gasped in shock, even Veruca. Mike turned around for a couple of seconds, only to see his boyhood self gaping back at him. Violet looked down at her orange sleeves and shuddered at the thought of the three course meal gum as she looked at her favorite blue pants suit which was long stretched and destroyed. A pang of sadness hit Veruca, for it was the day that marked the end of an era of her life of luxury and her parents' love towards her.

"Think of what the mistakes you made and the consequences you've faced over the years. You are all grown up now and whatever you do, under any circumstances, please do not cause any ruckus like before and violate the contract signed by all of you. Look at your old, terrible selves some more. Please do not become them today, or ever again. This is such a happy and significant day and we don't want it to be spoiled, do we?" Willy sternly told the ticket finders as their childhood images changed back into their adult selves.

"Now that we've taken care of business, let's move onto the fun!" Charlie happily exclaimed as the mirror that Violet looked at moved forward and opened to the next room.

It had the same black and white tile and yellow wallpaper. A tall tie dye door faced the group.

"These locks are well hidden within this door and there is a precise way to get in or we would all be locked out. Charlie, you do it..." Willy stated as Charlie touched the top right corner of the door.

As soon as Charlie touched the door, it made an xylophone-like sound. He then quickly tapped on other areas of the door in a zig-zag pattern that made the sounds of other instruments including a flute, trumpet, snare drum, violin, tuba, bagpipes, and pipe organ.

"Ladies and gentleman, Dessert Island." Charlie proudly announced as the tie dye door creaked open.


	7. Blue Chocolate

**Hello readers! Thanks again for your feedback! Sonny April, I'm glad you agree with my opinion on the 1971 Veruca and you're absolutely right! The Neon Labyrinth is just like a funhouse! MattTheWriter, why, having fun? Your review totally cracked me up! :) I'm very glad you liked that Mike's signature barely changed since he was a kid and I thought that visiting the Chocolate Room again would make the story too redundant and predictable. John Hammond, you shall find out and I don't know for sure but it'll most likely be about 20 chapters total! LinkWonka88, I've never been to Adventure Island but I know exactly what you mean! Those neon lights in the slides make the ride a lot more fun and colorful! Individualist, I'm so glad you loved this chapter! :) Now off we go! :)**

The tall door swung open and before the ticket finders' eyes was a massive island that was about the size of a baseball field. The sand appeared to be made out of graham cracker crumbs and decorated with many gigantic desserts all of kinds. A colossal dollop of whipped cream with a bright red cherry on top was in the island's center. Surrounding the huge island was a thick, bright blue liquid.

Violet and Mike both looked at the island in awe.

"This is way better than the chocolate room!" Mike whispered to Violet, who nodded in agreement.

Veruca scanned the island in disapproval.

"Hold your breath. Make a wish, count to three..." Charlie told the trio.

All three ticket finders mentally made their personal wishes.

"Kou' mau hoaaloha i kekahi o ka'u mau mea hou, a nui loa puke i haki ai, Dessert Island." Willy welcomed in Native Hawaiian.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Violet asked Mike.

The young artist simply shrugged in response.

"Dunno, sounds like Chinese or Japanese." he incorrectly guessed.

"Now, would you kindly walk towards the harbor where we shall find our transportation to our wonderful island." Willy kindly instructed the others as five oompa loompas rowed a large, purple dragon shaped boat towards the group.

"Wow, that's a pretty big improvement from that other one in the Chocolate Room." Mike remarked.

"Hm. Looks more like cheap rubbish to me," Veruca loudly scoffed, aggressively elbowing Mike in the shoulder.

"Wrong my dear Veruca, wrong! This scrumptious beauty is made of entirely of grape flavored rock candy, which is hand-picked from my one and only Rock Candy Mine, which is the only place in the whole world where rock candy is picked from a mine!" Willy proudly explained, slightly hurt from Veruca's snide comment.

Seconds later, the rock candy boat parked into the harbor.

"All aboard!" Willy yelled as he gestured the ticket finders onto the boat.

The runner-ups all sat next to each other in the back row while the chocolatiers sat in front of them.

"You're going to absolutely go bonkers over this and I know you will!" Willy told the trio.

The oompa loompas slowly rowed towards Dessert Island. Mike and Violet both looked at the blue liquid surrounding them.

"Hey, what's that blue stuff?" Mike questioned, pointing at the fluid.

"Why my dear b- I mean sir, that is blue chocolate!" the candyman proudly declared.

"Blue chocolate? There's no such thing!" Veruca snapped.

"No such thing? Just look around you Veruca, that's exactly what we're floating on. Yes, this is our specialty blue chocolate! It's churned within these walls and creates our chocolate sea! You see that square drain to your right? That's where it's eventually drained, along with our other crayon box chocolates, which are all separated into different vats. Of course, they're not made out of crayons!" Charlie explained to his fellow ticket finders as he pointed at a large, rectangular hole which some of the blue chocolate drained into.

"Charlie, what other colors do you have?" Violet asked.

"Any color you can think of really! Green, purple, crimson, magenta, cyan, silver, gold, burgundy, lavender, and so much more!"

Willy looked at his apprentice with pride as the boat approached the sweet island. A strong scent of sugar filled the air.

"All ashore!" Willy announced as the group leapt off the boat.

"So, is this like the chocolate room, where you can eat anything?" Violet wondered out loud.

Willy laughed.

"Why of course my dear Violet! You can eat everything on this island, even the sand! It's made of Wonka Grahams! Go ahead, give 'em a try!" Willy told her as she, along with Mike and Veruca darted into different directions.

Charlie watched the others sample the desserts and then looked at his mentor.

"Willy, how am I doing?" he asked.

The chocolatier gently smiled at his apprentice.

"You are doing excellent today Charlie. I'm so proud of you!" he replied, still nervous.

Violet stared at a tall, chocolate scented palm tree. One of its bright green leaves laid against the chocolate palm tree. She hesitantly picked up the palm and took a small nibble. To her surprise, it had a wonderful key lime flavor to it and she ate the remainder of the palm.

Mike scooped a sample of the graham cracker sand and chomped on a small red flower-shaped cupcake. Veruca did not consume a single dessert and scanned around the island, deeply thinking and looking at the purple boat.

Violet was about to finish her fourth key lime palm leaf when she heard light footsteps.

"Hey. Are you liking this stuff?" Mike asked with a wide smile, clutching a large slice of coconut cake.

"Yeah! Wonka's recipes have definitely improved since the 70's!" Violet replied, swallowing the palm pieces.

"Absolutely. You should have tried some of this stuff by the whipped cream pile! Do you wanna have some of my cake?" Mike requested.

"No thanks, I'm totally fine," Violet politely declined.

"Come on Vi, I insist. I can't eat that whole gigantic thing! It's delicious..."

Violet let out a weak smile.

"Sure, why not!" she responded as Mike carefully split the cake in half.

Violet chowed the cake down and enjoyed every bite.

"This is the best coconut cake I ever had!"

"Right? Aren't you glad that you got some?"

Violet grinned and wiped some cake crumbs off of her face.

"Yeah, definitely!" she replied.

"So, what have you been up to past twenty years?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I'm a yoga instructor in LA-"

Before Violet could finish, Mike's blue eyes widened.

"You live in LA?! You're actually not too far from me at all! I'm in downtown Phoenix. How do you like the city life?"

"I absolutely love it there. So much to do, lots of cool people to hang with."

"I bet it's way better than where you used to live, in North Dakota, right?"

Violet let out a snort-like laugh.

"Haha close! I'm originally from Miles City and I do not miss that place one bit! But, I have to go up there to see my folks every Thanksgiving and Christmas." she replied.

"I agree! I've never been there but living in the middle of nowhere can suck, that's for sure. That's exactly what Marble Falls is like, only in the middle of the desert. I don't know if you know that I'm an artist now?" Mike responded.

"No I didn't! What kind of stuff do you draw?"

Mike slowly unzipped his paint-splattered backpack.

"I paint anything western related, especially the Grand Canyon, my all time favorite place to be. In fact, Mr. Wonka asked me in my letter to bring one of my works. Wanna see it?"

Violet nodded and Mike pulled his small painting out, hoping Willy and Charlie would not see. Before her eyes was a bright, neon colored painting of a desert scene, with cacti, an orange and pink canyon in the background, a cow skull, and a bright yellow sun with an orange swirl. The centerpiece was a purple dancing, hunchback man with long antenna-like hair that played a flute. Small pink music notes were playing out of the flute.

"That's really cool Mike! Who's that purple guy?" Violet asked in amazement.

"Oh, that's Kokopelli, a Native American god that apparently represents fertility and childbirth, and his flute also allegedly chases the cold weather away. That's why he's always playing his flute." Mike explained as he quickly put his painting back into his backpack.

"Cool, but what does this have to do with Wonka and candy?" Violet wondered.

"It doesn't but I think of Wonka whenever I see Kokopelli because don't you remember when he played his pipe flute when Augustus fell into the chocolate river and when you- you know what I mean? I hope he'll like it." Mike responded, zipping his backpack.

"I think he will, from what I saw you're a great artist!" Violet praised.

Mike let out the biggest smile.

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Really." Violet replied.

Once the runner-ups stopped eating, they walked towards the chocolatiers, who were both closely watching them.

"How did you like Dessert Island?" Charlie happily asked the ticket finders.

"It was awesome! So much better than before!" Mike happily told Charlie in the same nervous, overly animated tone in his voice.

"I'm so glad you did and perfect timing! It's time to move on to the next room!" Willy exclaimed.

"And where might that be?" Veruca demanded.

"Patience is a virtue and you shall find out soon my dear," Willy replied with fake enthusiasm.

As the oompa loompas rowed the boat, the group looked around the blue chocolate. Rather than turning back to the harbor, it turned towards a sky blue wall which slowly opened, revealing a large, oval shaped dark hole. Violet's face turned ashen.

"Hang on Mr. Wonka, I don't like this tunnel! I want off!" she yelled, remembering the scary tunnel years ago.

"This isn't a tunnel. My friends, we are gonna go on a wild ride on the blue chocolate rapids! Hang on tight everybody! Here it comes!" Willy yelled as the boat sharply descended down into the hole.

The runner-ups let a loud scream and bright blue lights illuminated the dark room. A loud clinking noise suddenly sounded as the boat plummeted into the raging blue rapids. Veruca had grabbed her faithful gun and quickly placed it in her stained jacket.

Mike and Violet looked at her in concern, not noticing the gun.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Veruca snarled as blue chocolate splashed her squarely in the face.

Mike burst into laughter and the boat quickly dipped down towards the blue rapids once more. The ride only grew bumpier as it progressed. Suddenly, Mike felt a strong force strike him in the left shoulder, which caused him to fly out of his seat.

He let out a loud scream that grabbed everyone's attention. He managed to grab the side of the boat just in the nick of time. Mike was frozen in his spot, fiercely panting. Everyone else looked on in concern. The ride made one last drop before finally slowing down. The five oompa loompas silently rowed towards a tiny stone harbor which faced a tall steel door which read: **WONKA WASH**

"That's it ladies and gentleman! The journey through the blue chocolate rapids has ended but still so much to do, so much to see. Now, before we see the next room, we must tidy up in my updated Wonkamobile! I'm sure you remember that Mike?" Willy announced as the oompa loompas parked the purple boat in the harbor.

"Boy, do I ever Mr. Wonka..." Mike replied, shuddering at the thought of the white soda suds shooting at him and his mother during his previous visit.

"Good. Very good! Now on we go!" Willy shouted.

The group all rose from their positions. As they walked out of the boat, Mike suspiciously glared at Veruca.

"Hey! Did you try to push me off the boat!?" he yelled.

Veruca gave him a shocked look.

"Of course not! Why would you think of something absurd like that?" she replied.

"I felt you shove me in my left shoulder and that was definitely NOT caused by the boat shifting or the rapids!" Mike retorted.

Veruca's face reddened.

"Liar," she hissed as she spat directly at Mike's face.

"Veruca! That's enough!" Charlie angrily shouted as he stood in between his fellow ticket finders.

Veruca looked at the young chocolatier who was once the mild-mannered boy clad in a navy blue sweater in shock, never imagining him so angry. Her shock soon turned into aggravation.

"Fine. I'll just shut up and move on this lousy tour! I don't even know why I even wanted that bloody golden ticket!" she hissed.

Charlie glanced at the fuming gang member, hurt. He looked at his mentor, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Charlie. Don't let her get to you..." he whispered as he lead and Charlie lead the others towards the renovated Wonka Wash.


	8. A Wild Time

**Hey hey readers! Once again thanks again for your feedback! Sonny April, yep geography and cultures outside the US is certainly not Mike's strongest subject, despite his mother being a geography teacher! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and you'll find out very shortly about the new Wonka Wash! Individualist, you a certainly right about Veruca! She's definitely making herself heard and here is my latest update and I hope you enjoy it :) John Hammond, you'll find out very soon about the Wonka Wash and whether or not there will be "accidents" just like before. Now on we go! :)**

Willy and Charlie quietly lead the trio towards the steel door.

"Ready to get all cleaned up?" Charlie inquired as he opened the door, revealing a completely dark room.

"Hang on. Where's this Wonka Wash thing?" Violet asked in confusion.

Seconds later, the dark room illuminated with several purple glow in the dark lights. In the center was a long, thin race car shaped vehicle that was outlined with the purple lights. A few oompa loompas wearing glow in the dark suspenders were quickly scrubbing the fluorescent vehicle.

"Wow, the original one looked nothing like this at all." Mike remarked in awe.

"Behold the Wonkamobile II! Better grab a seat, for the dance is about to begin!" Willy announced as the ticket finders sat in their seats.

Mike and Violet sat next to each other in the very back while Veruca sat alone in the middle row. Charlie sat in the front next to Willy, who was in the driver's seat.

Mike nervously tucked his paint-splattered backpack under his glow in the dark seat with his feet, hoping no suds would wreck his painting.

"This is pretty interesting, especially the whole glow-in-the dark thing! But Mr. Wonka, how is this thing gonna get this blue stuff off of us?" Violet asked in confusion as the oompa loompas backed away from the the Wonkamobile II.

"You'll find out in a moment, Violet," Charlie sweetly replied.

"Oh ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double-bubble burp-a-cola and all of that crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose." Willy said to himself as he started the vehicle.

"Wait a second! Are we gonna be doused in soda?" Violet asked, uncertain.

"I would think so! That's what happened to me and Charlie last time. We were sprayed with these white suds that tasted like ginger ale. Hopefully it won't be suds again! My mom and I hated that!" Mike replied, tucking his backpack deeper under his seat.

Willy soon started the Wonkamobile II and slowly drove through the fluorescent purple tunnel. Mike was fixated on the glowing walls, looking for any suds spouting out.

"Non, rien de rien, non je ne regrette rien..." Charlie suddenly serenaded.

All of the runner-ups were shocked by Charlie's surprisingly deep singing voice.

"Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal..." Willy quietly chimed.

As the chocolatiers began to sing in French, a cold purple, ginger-ale scented mist began to weakly spray at the blue chocolate coated group.

"This feels pretty good, don't you think?" Mike asked Violet as the mist began to strengthened.

"It really does," Violet replied with a smile.

The mist continued to strengthen and the trio noticed the blue chocolate was slowly thinning. Violet felt Mike touch her shoulder with his finger. She turned to see him widely smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Check your left shoulder." Mike replied.

Violet turned to see a large smiley face drawn on the chocolate that coated her shoulder.

"Aww, that's really cute!" she exclaimed with a smile as they passed two fluorescent spinning purple brushes which brushed against the Wonkamobile II. The group felt the ginger ale fluid splash on them.

Veruca let out a huff of annoyance.

"This shit's gonna ruin my clothes!" she hissed as Charlie and Willy continued to sing.

A horizontal spinning brush rolled on the Wonkamobile's front, completely drenching Charlie and Willy. Veruca tried to duck away only to be splashed by the ginger ale. Mike and Violet both burst out laughing after they were splashed. Mike playfully splashed Violet in the face, who then splashed him back.

Moments later, the Wonkamobile II went through a dark tunnel with overwhelmingly strong hot air. Willy quickly drove the Wonkamobile II through the tunnel. Once it left the tunnel, the group found themselves completely dry and stain-free.

"Wow! I feel like I just got dry cleaned!" Violet happily exclaimed, looking at her freshly clean orange sweater.

Mike nodded with agreement as he yanked his now splatter free backpack.

"Uh oh..." he muttered immediately unzipping his backpack.

To his relief, his painting was completely undamaged.

"Is your picture okay?" Violet asked.

"Thankfully, yes!" the young artist yelled with a smile.

"This was way better than the sudsy one!"

Charlie smiled at him.

"I'm very glad to hear that Mike! And I hoped you enjoyed our updated the Wonka Wash, also known as Hsawaknowa as well ladies!" he announced to the women.

They each gave him a confused look.

"What does that mean, some gibberish you two made up in ten seconds flat?" Veruca crudely asked.

"Nope. It's Wonka Wash spelled backwards!" Mike spat out.

Willy let out a weak grin, ignoring Veruca's remark.

"Excellent memory Mike." the candyman praised as the group slowly walked out of the glow in the dark Wonkamobile II.

"Shall we roll on? Now, you are going to be wild about this room-"

Before Willy could finish, Veruca's freshly clean face reddened.

"Are you seriously gonna take us to that goddamn goose room?!" she roared.

She earned glares from both Charlie and Willy.

"We are not going to the Golden Chocolate Egg Room today my dear Veruca. You'll see some even better things." the candyman sternly told her.

Charlie quietly opened the fluorescent room and a brightly lit room decorated with various animal prints with oompa loompas dressed in safari gear silently standing inside.

"Ladies and gentleman, we proudly welcome you to our latest creation, the WonkaZoo!" Charlie happily announced.

The runner-ups were confused again.

"WonkaZoo? Do you like, have real animals here?" Mike excitedly asked.

"Not quite, you shall find out!" Willy announced as he and Charlie led the others deeper inside the long corridor.

The group passed several rooms that each had a candy producing animal. The first room they walked into was a small stable that was filled with light pink or blue sheep each placed in a purple stall. All of them appeared to be eating grass in their pens.

"Ever wonder where your favorite cotton candy from the baseball game and the carnival comes from? Right here at our one and only Cotton Candy Sheep Stable!" Charlie happily announced as he pointed to one of the pink sheep.

"Charlie's right. These are my cotton candy sheep! Their wool is literally cotton candy! They come in either pink vanilla or blue raspberry!" Willy added with a proud smile.

Veruca loudly scoffed at the chocolatiers.

"How on this bloody earth is this possible? Is cotton candy just nothing but spinning sugar and then coloring it food dye?"

Willy looked at the gang member with no emotion. Violet bit her lip.

"Shut up you twit! You're ruining everything!" she yelled.

Veruca glared at Violet and snarled at her.

"Well it's the truth you stupid whore!" she roared as the sheep all looked up, startled. They began eating their grass seconds later, seemingly forgetting about Veruca's rant.

"Say... is that grass they're eating?" Mike awkwardly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that's our special spearmint grass! It's all over the factory, including the grass in the Chocolate Room!" Charlie explained.

"That's the sheep's favorite thing to eat! Once their cotton candy wool is fully grown, the oompa loompas take them near the back and shear it. Once all of the cotton candy is sheared, it's shaped up and then shipped all over the world..." Willy added.

"Shall we roll on?" Charlie asked as he led the others to the next room which had a sign written in blue letters: **COCOA CATS ROOM**

Soft meowing echoed the brightly lit circular room. Several brown, black, and white cats were either placed in wide cages or in the center of the room, playing with green balls of yarn.

"These are one of the newest members of the WonkaZoo, cocoa cats. While these are not edible, they are real life cats with chocolate DNA in them. They're still being bred and tested, not shipped to the pet stores or animal shelters just yet though. Their main purpose is a loving pet always smelling like chocolate, especially for those allergic to chocolate or cats. They don't contain the allergens that are found in cats or apparently, chocolate. You can actually taste chocolate whenever they lick you or, vice versa." Willy explained as one of the smallest cats loudly meowed and dashed towards Charlie.

"Hi Smudge!" he yelled as he scooped up the tiny brown cocoa cat.

Violet and Mike smiled.

"Aren't they adorable?" Violet asked Mike.

"Yeah! I love cats! Hey Charlie, can I pet Smudge?" the young artist responded.

Charlie smiled.

"Of course! You can hold him if you wish!"

Charlie handed Smudge to Mike, who was loudly purring in his arms.

"Like the cotton candy sheep you saw earlier, the cocoa cats come in different flavors. The brown ones, like Smudge are milk chocolate scented, the black ones dark chocolate, and of course the white ones are white chocolate!" Willy further explained as Violet kneeled onto the floor and pet a white cat.

"Wow! They really do smell like chocolate!" she happily exclaimed.

Veruca only glared at the playful cocoa cats, picturing her childhood self demanding Willy for one.

Once Mike and Violet finished playing with the cats, Willy and Charlie led them onto the next room. Smudge quietly meowed from behind, following the group.

"No Smudge, you have to stay behind for now. Don't worry, Joey and I will play with you tonight..." Charlie gently told his beloved cocoa cat, petting him.

An oompa loompa gently scooped Smudge and placed him back into the Cocoa Cats Room.

"Who's Joey?" Mike questioned.

"That's my son! He's three and our second child is due very soon!" Charlie happily replied.

"That's nice and congrats! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Violet asked.

"We don't know, it'll be a surprise!" Charlie replied as Willy moved towards the largest room which was labeled **CHOCOLATE MILK FARM**

"Now, we must be very careful around our chocolate cows. These beauties produce their very own chocolate milk, which is sometimes used for some of my candies. They are very protective and sensitive." Willy told the others.

The group faced a wide field that contained at least a dozen of brown cows and some calves peacefully grazing on the mint grass. Many oompa loompas were milking some of them.

"What you are witnessing here is milking time. See the oompa loompas? They're milking the chocolate milk. This chocolate does not come from my factory, they were born with this, like the cocoa cats. Once they're done milking, the buckets are sent to our walk in refrigerators before it's used in my candies."

The group watched the cows graze until they moved onto a blue lit room that contained aquariums that were filled with multicolored fish. The fish were all quickly swimming around in their respective aquariums.

"Now these are quite something. These are the spice drop fish! All of them have different spice flavors including cinnamon, clove, peppermint, spearmint, licorice, and sassafras. Unlike the other animals, these fish are edible. When bitten, whatever area that was eaten regrows within-"

A loud, rumbling noise suddenly echoed the entire room. All of the spice drop fish recoiled in terror.

"What on earth is going on?!" Willy shouted as he and the others went out of the blue room.

To their horror, all of the chocolate cows were quickly charging towards the group.

"STAMPEDE! We gotta take shelter!" Charlie frantically cried, leading the others back into the spice drop aquariums.

Violet suddenly stumbled facedown, directly into the path of the charging cows. She was dangerously close to the stampede.

"VIOLET! LOOK OUT!" Mike screamed as he dashed away from the group.

He aggressively grabbed Violet by the hand and pulled her away, just in the nick of time. The two Americans both sat next to each other near an aquarium, fiercely panting and overwhelmed by their near death experience. Veruca let out a smirk.

"That whack job hasn't learned a damn thing!" Veruca muttered to herself, making sure no one would hear her.

"Are you okay Vi?" Mike panted.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, thanks for saving my life! I could of been squashed to death by chocolate cows!" Violet shakily thanked.

"You're very welcome." Mike gently whispered.

Willy stared at the hallway, bewildered and shocked.

"I don't understand it. I thought the fences were tightly secured," he quietly said to himself as he spotted an injured oompa loompa sprawled onto the floor and covered in hoof prints.

"Oh my God! Tommy! Are you okay?" Charlie cried.

The chocolatiers both dashed to Tommy's side, who weakly looked up at them.

"Could you please tell me what happened?!" Willy anxiously asked.

"I-I don't r-remember... All I can recall is the chocolate cows all charging t-towards me and Clarence in the hallway." the injured oompa loompa wheezed.

Mike and Violet looked at each other in shock, for it was the first time they heard an oompa loompa speak other than the times they sang their songs years ago. Willy pulled out his pipe flute and played a fast paced, almost spastic tune on it as two more oompa loompas entered the scene.

"Could you kindly take him to the Hospital For Injured and Ill Oompa Loompas?" Willy requested as the oompa loompa duo carried Tommy, with one of them holding his arms and the other clutching his legs.

"Mr. Wonka? Is he gonna be okay?" Violet asked.

"Nothing to worry about Violet. Tommy is going to be alright and I can assure you. Shall we roll on?" Willy replied with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

 **One more thing, the French song that Charlie and Willy sing in the Wonka Mobile II is Edith Piaf's "Non, je ne regrette rien". In English it means "No, I regret nothing". This is Charlie's subtle way of saying that he does not regret inviting the runner-ups back. This beautiful song belongs to Ms. Piaf, not me!**


	9. Into Thin Coconut Ice

**Author's Notes: Hi readers! Firstly, I would like to thank mattTheWriter, TheIndividualist, Sonny April, John Hammond, and XXCandyLover XX for their positive reviews for my one-shot "Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop". I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it! Now, on to the responses for last chapter's review! Sonny April, I loved that little poem you wrote in your review! I have no idea the reference was but I still enjoyed it tons! Yep, Mike and Violet's relationship is certainly growing and you will find out whether Mike has feelings for her or not. Hammond, I'm glad that noticed my "Help, Police, Murder" Easter eggs and you will find out whether the action will come soon and the contract! mattTheWriter, I'm glad you liked the Wonkamobile II and that I brought Smudge back! You're absolutely right, lots of crazy things just happened on the second tour! Individualist, I'm so glad you're enjoying my fic and yep, Veruca is quite the nasty bitch here! Linkwonka88, I'm glad you're enjoying my fic as well and you'll find out if karma will play a role or not! Now off to the story! :)**

After the group left WonkaZoo, Willy and Charlie led the others to a tall golden door.

"Now, Charlie and I would like to present something special that you three never had the opportunity to see twenty years ago." Willy announced as the golden door automatically opened.

Before the runner-ups' eyes was an unusually, almost triangular shaped glass elevator with golden edges.

"Hey Wonka? May I ask you what the bloody hell is that thing?" Veruca demanded, immediately recognizing the Wonkavator, the last item from the factory she demanded her father to bring home.

"My dear Veruca this is the one and only Wonkavator!" Willy proudly announced.

"Wonkavator? Do you mean elevator?" Mike questioned.

"WRONG! An elevator can only go up and down. Whereas the Wonkavator can not only go up and down, it can also go sideways, slantways, longways, backways, frontways, and squareways!" Charlie explained as his mentor proudly looked on.

Veruca loudly scoffed at Charlie.

"That's just bloody ridiculous. What are you, high on your Wonka drugs?" she jeered.

"I'm sorry? Could you please speak up? I just can't understand you that well for some reason today." Willy flatly replied, gently placing his hand onto Charlie's shoulder, who looked down.

"Could you all kindly step inside the Wonkavator please? You're just going to love it and I know it!" Willy kindly told the others as he and the others walked into the crammed Wonkavator, which had barely any space for all five people onboard.

"Now, this beauty can take you to any room in the whole factory just by pressing one of these buttons. Any of 'em. All you got to do is press a button and ZING! You're off!" Willy further explained to the runner ups as he pressed one of the buttons.

Seconds later, the Wonkavator dramatically shifted towards the right and sped along the factory. When it finally slowed down, the group eyed two large swimming pools with dozens of oompa loompas, along with baby oompa loompas swimming in it. One was bright yellow and the other a vibrant pink.

"These are the Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pools. They will be convenient for extremely hot days, so whenever you're thirsty, you don't need to get out!" Charlie proudly explained.

"That's a terrible idea! The yellow one looks just like piss if you ask me." Veruca retorted, looking at the giant pool in disgust.

"Hey Charlie! I actually think it's an awesome idea, especially where I'm from. In Arizona during the summertime, it's brutally hot there. It can get as high as 120 degrees outside!" Mike praised, seeing the hurt in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie weakly smiled at his fellow ticket finder.

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate it." he replied as the Wonkavator shifted towards the next room.

Before the group's eyes was a large white lake with oompa loompas in light purple rowboats collecting samples of the white liquid in large pink mason jars.

"Now this one of my original creations that you three did not get to see last time. What you are looking at is my Marshmallow Marsh. That's where all of the marshmallows in my Marshmallow Ripple bars and not to mention our new Wonka S'mores!" Willy told the others, who looked on in interest.

The next room closely resembled a maternity ward that contained rows of pink and blue cribs, with some of them holding a newborn oompa loompa.

"Ever wonder where an oompa loompa is born? Right here. This is the Nursery for Newborn Oompa Loompas!" Charlie exclaimed.

Violet smiled at the sight of the newborns, remembering when her own children were first born.

"They're so adorable!" she squealed.

"Right?!" Mike added with a smile as an oompa loompa nurse walked in with three newborn oompa loompas.

"Goodness gracious me! Looks like Jane finally gave birth to her triplets! She's the first oompa loompa in history to ever give birth to triplets!" Willy happily cried, widely smiling.

They soon passed a dimly lit forest filled with trees of different sizes that each had large, round red or green fruits that resembled apples. A group of oompa loompas were harvesting the fruits with cherry pickers.

"Oh, I see you actually have actual produce," Veruca remarked in a crass tone.

"Not quite, these are a fairly recent product,Toffee-Apple Trees Orchard! These are my specialty apples that are grown like ordinary apples, only they have a special gene that gives them a toffee taste to them. Once harvested, they are sent to the Sugar Coating Room, where they are coated with more toffee! These will make an excellent addition to your garden and as you can see they all come in different sizes!" Willy announced.

Once the Wonkavator left the Toffee-Apple Orchard, it suddenly sped up, causing the group to crash into one another. Mike accidentally grabbed Violet by the hand. The two Americans quickly let go of one another and blushed.

"Sorry Violet..." Mike mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's okay Mike." Violet replied, struggling to hide her awkwardness with a weak smile.

Mike looked away from her, smiling at the thought of holding Violet's hand.

The Wonkavator finally slowed down in front of a room that was labeled: **COCONUT ICE SKATING RINKS**

"Now, this is going to be a fun and unique experience. This is one of our latest, the Coconut Ice Skating Rinks. This is one of the oompa loompas' favorite pastimes, as it is mine! I've also been teaching my son how to ice- er coconut skate here and he's loving it! He told me the other day that he wants to be a hockey player when he grows up!" Charlie happily told the others as they walked into one of the chilly rinks.

The rink was the size of a football field with bright white and pink striped ice and the strong smell of coconut filled the air.

Mike nervously looked at the massive rink.

"Now, would all kindly put your skates on?" Willy politely gestured as an oompa loompa handed each runner up a pair of blue skates.

"Hey Mr. Wonka? Do you have anything in my size?" Violet questioned.

"Why my dear Violet, these skates can fit into anyone's foot, no matter how big or small! They're very well adjusted..." the chocolatier responded.

To Violet's surprise, her skates perfectly fit her.

Once everyone had their skates on, Willy and Charlie led the three runner-ups into the rink.

"Feel free to skate, no need to ask me!" Willy bellowed as he gracefully skated around the rink.

His apprentice joined him seconds later. The runner-ups watched the duo race each other in awe.

"Wow, that's impressive." Mike remarked.

"I know right?!" Violet replied.

Soon, Violet felt herself skating around the rink. It was the first time she skated since she was a small child living in Miles City. She happily smiled as nostalgia struck her. It was her favorite activity before she was introduced to her first piece of gum.

Veruca skated around the rink with a bored look etched on her face, remembering her life of luxury.

Violet eyed Mike gripping onto the pink rails with one hand, struggling to skate.

"Mike? Do you need help?" she asked with concern.

Mike looked up.

"No thanks, I'm good." he replied.

"Are you sure? I've been skating since I was a kid, long before I started chewing gum competitively." Violet sweetly responded.

Mike hesitated, remembering when he accidentally held her hand on the Wonkavator.

"Sure, why not?" he stated as she skated towards him.

Mike struggled to catch up with her, only to stumble onto the ice.

"Sorry, I haven't ice skated in my life. Nobody does that in Arizona!" Mike awkwardly replied as he slowly rose.

"No worries Mike. I'll teach you! It's a lot of fun..."

Mike slowly skated next to her, trying not to grab onto the rail or fall.

"That's it! You're doing just great!" Violet praised.

Mike's slightly freckled face lit up.

"Thanks! Mike responded in pure joy.

Willy and Charlie watched Mike and Violet skating together with a smile on the opposite end of the rink.

"I'm glad they're getting along," Charlie remarked.

Willy nodded with agreement.

Mike was starting to skate faster, but still slightly unsteady.

"You're absolutely right! It's so much fun!" Mike happily exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud cracking noise echoed the rink.

Mike and Violet both looked down to see that the pink and white rink was rapidly starting to crack.

"We gotta get outta here!" Violet screamed as she and Mike skated as fast as they could towards the exit, grabbing each other by the hand.

Willy and Charlie struggled to do the same as the rink began to crack, with splashes of freezing coconut water splashing their ankles. Veruca nervously skated back, making it out of the rink with the chocolatiers. All too soon, the cracked coconut ice had split into pieces of different sizes.

As Mike and Violet both leapt over the light pink coconut water to another floating piece of ice that was near the rink exit, the floating chunk they stood on rapidly split in half. The two Americans found themselves separate. Violet was thrust near the exit and Charlie pulled her to safety. Mike let out a loud scream as he slid into the freezing coconut water.

"VIOLET! CHARLIE! HELP!" he frantically cried, sinking deeper into the water and underneath a chunk..

Without thinking, Violet pushed Charlie aside and skated back onto the rink, desperately searching for him. When Mike's right arm finally reemerged from the opposite end of the chunk, Violet took his shaky hand and struggled to pull him out.

"I got you!" she screamed as he sank deeper into the coconut water.

Charlie raced towards them and with his help, Violet finally managed to pull Mike out of the water. Charlie immediately scooped Mike up as he and Violet managed to skate back to safety. Mike was shivering uncontrollably as tiny icicles started to form onto his clothes and his shaggy hair.

"I-I'm sorry Mike..." Violet muttered, wishing that she was the one that fell in.

Veruca let out a menacing smirk as she looked at a freezing Mike.

"I-I don't understand this... the thermostat was set to the right temperature. I checked it beforehand so nothing like this would have happened." he said to himself in disbelief.

"Mike, are you okay?" Charlie nervously asked.

Mike slowly glanced at Charlie with a dazed look and mumbled something incoherent.

The young artist appeared to be unaware of his surroundings.

"We gotta take him to the Warming Candy Room at once!" Charlie frantically cried as he noticed Mike's skin and lips rapidly turning blue.

"You're absolutely right! Let's go!" Willy hollered as the group dashed into the crammed Wonkavator.


	10. Cinnamon and Sour

**Author's Notes: Hey hey readers! Thanks again for your feedback!**

 **Sonny April, Mike indeed has a pretty big crush on Violet and is aware that she is married from news articles and she has zero feelings for him. It's kind of like hanging with a celebrity who you have a crush on and you know that there's absolutely no chance of getting together. The reason why the hand holding part exists is Mike accidentally but subtly reveals his feelings to everyone and Violet is just being nice to him. Mike already knows that he's friend zoned and yes, divorces suck big time!**

 **Hammond, like I said to Sonny, there will be no romance between Mike and Violet, it was only Mike accidentally revealing his true feelings to her. Also, you'll find out whether they'll use the Cinnamon Chews from "Help, Police, Murder" or not and by the way, I intended to use the word "crass", not "cross". But thanks for pointing it out though, cross could of worked too!**

 **Brittpage21, I'm so glad you're really enjoying this story and you'll find out what happens next very soon! :D**

 **Individualist, you're absolutely right on that! Mike does have a huge crush on Violet and you'll find out about Mike soon! :D**

 **mattthewriter072, you'll find out shortly whether the Cinnamon Chews will heal Mike or not but I don't think they'll overdo it this time, Wonka's a good guy here, but you'll still have to see! I'm glad you liked the rooms I selected for the Wonkavator to travel through! :D**

 **LinkWonka88, You'll find out if Mike is okay and whether or not Veruca is responsible for the mishap!**

 **Now, on we go! :)**

Once everyone was in the Wonkavator, Willy quickly pressed the button that led to the Warming Candy Room. The Wonkavator sped with all of its might as the group stood in silence. Only Mike's labored breathing and shivering could be heard. The young artist's skin turned paler and bluer as Charlie tightly clutched him.

For what seemed like an eternity, the Wonkavator finally arrived to its destination. Without uttering a single word, Willy and Charlie rushed the others to a tall, steel door with a large sign that read in bright red letters: **WARMING CANDY ROOM**

"Hang in there Mike..." Charlie whispered as Willy opened the door.

Before the group's eyes was a warm room that closely resembled a boiler room of an old time ship complete with machinery, turbines, pipes and wheels. An intense scent of cinnamon filled the air. Some of the pipes were spouting out tiny, bright red drops that smelled like cinnamon.

"Now, we must be very quick here. Clarence, could you kindly give me a cinnamon chew? These are my cinnamon chews, the latest of the warming candies. If you eat just one, it'll keep you warm as a piece of toast." Willy explained as if nothing serious had happened.

Clarence, the lone oompa loompa in the room gave Charlie a pea-sized bright red drop. The chocolatier's apprentice gently placed the tiny candy onto Mike's now purplish tongue.

"Chew it, Mike..." Charlie quietly instructed Mike.

"Mr. Wonka? Will he need more than one based on his condition?" Violet anxiously asked.

"No, no, and no! One is enough. If you give him any more, he'll overheat! We don't want that, do we?" the candyman replied.

Mike at first struggled to chew it with the candy nearly falling out of his mouth. In a matter of seconds, Mike grabbed the candy with his tongue and was able to chew it. His skin and tongue both returned to their normal pigment and the icicles in his hair all melted away.

The young artist quickly sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Hey Charlie? Mr. Wonka? Where are we and why am I soaking wet?" he asked as he shook his shaggy head, ridding the coconut water that was once frozen on him.

Most of the water had landed onto Veruca's face, with some of her heavy make-up starting to smudge. She gave Mike a nasty look as Violet and Charlie both let out huge smiles.

"Mike! You're okay! Thank God!" Violet exclaimed as she lightly hugged the baby-faced artist.

Mike let out a huge grin.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine now and not to mention, don't I smell good?" he jokingly asked as he sniffed his right arm.

Veruca loudly groaned and Violet burst into laughter.

"Why do I taste cinnamon in my mouth and could somebody please tell me where we are!?" Mike asked the chocolatiers once more.

"To answer your question, Mike we are in the Warming Candy Room! Here we make our Cinnamon Chews, which we used to save your life!" Charlie explained.

"See those pipes behind you? Those are the Cinnamon Chews being created. Eating just one of these beauties will keep you warm as toast!" Willy proudly added.

"Really? Wow, they actually work! You know, these make the perfect life-saving devices for people in extremely cold environments! When are you gonna release 'em?" Mike asked in curiosity and awe.

Willy grabbed his chin.

"Hmm... since we tried it on you with successful results, it'll be much sooner than we expected!" he replied.

"And when was that?" Violet questioned.

"Not till next January. We tried it on five oompa loompas and Mike is the first human to try one!" Charlie responded with a smile.

"Oh good for you, congratulations cowboy..." Veruca mockingly told the young artist with a lisp.

Mike bit his lip.

"Where is fancy bred? In the heart or in the head?" Willy randomly asked the runner-ups as he the led back towards the Wonkavator.

All three of the ticket-finders exchanged confused looks. After everyone was aboard the Wonkavator, Charlie pressed a button and the Wonkavator drastically shifted towards the right.

"Uh Charlie? Where we off to now?" Violet asked.

The chocolatier's apprentice smiled at her.

"You'll find out..." he responded as the group zoomed past a large, brightly lit room filled with vats of assorted colored powder.

Long rainbow tubes were on each end of the wall and all had powdered running out of them.

"You see all of those pipes here and about? This is where our Fun Dip is made! By far one of our most popular candies!" Willy happily announced.

"Oh, I've seen that in grocery stores and gas stations!" Mike yelped, admiring the Fun Dip.

"I'm glad to hear it Mike. They come in dozens of flavors like green apple, cherry, grape, orange, strawberry, watermelon, blueberry..."

When Violet heard the word "blueberry", she found herself back in the Inventing Room, slowly transforming into the human blueberry.

"I feel funny!" she yelled as her bright red belt snapped off.

Violet saw the others looking on with shock and horror. Her despondent father looked on as if he were going to faint at any moment.

"Poke her with a pin!" Mrs. Teevee suggested.

"She'll pop!" Charlie's boyhood self replied.

Mike, dressed in his cowboy costume approached her and poked her in the abdomen. The tiny cowboy suddenly looked up at her.

"Hey Violet? Vi? Are you okay?" Mike asked her with his adult voice.

Seconds later, Violet snapped back into present day. The others looked at her with concern.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Sorry, just a flashback..." she muttered with shame.

"I used to to get them too when I was younger. They're absolutely no fun." Mike replied as he gently patted her in the shoulder as the Wonkavator shifted into a dark room.

The room was pitch black for a few seconds until multicolored lights illuminated it. Before the groups eyes were dozens of fluorescent lollipops of different colors and sizes standing on mint grass.

"Those are the brightest lollipops I've ever seen. They could easily be lights!" Violet remarked.

"You're right Violet. These are no ordinary lollipops. Rather, these are the Luminous Lollies! You can eat 'em while you're laying in bed at night! Such a wonderful way to fall asleep-"

Before Wily could finish, Veruca loudly cleared her throat.

"And not to mention a dangerous way! They must be highly radioactive if they're that bright! These are the Luminous Lollies! You can eat 'em and get deformities for the rest of your fucking life!" she jeered at the candyman, who showed no emotion whatsoever.

Violet's face reddened.

"Can it you nit?! You're ruining everything!" she shouted.

"Oh you just shut the bloody hell up!" Veruca roared as she attempted to punch Violet in the face.

Before the enraged gang member could attack Violet, she ducked and stuck her leg out, causing Veruca to trip over. The gang member let out an angry scream as the chocolatier glanced back at her without a care in the world.

"Just to let you guys know that I really like this room, the whole scene will make the perfect painting." Mike remarked with a slight smile as he checked his blue backpack.

The Wonkavator sped even more until it reached another steel door that had a sign that read: **DINASOUR SAVANNA**

"Hey guys? Don't you realize that you spelled dinosaur wrong?" Mike asked the chocolatiers.

"Wrong sir, wrong! That is indeed the correct spelling for dinasour." Willy sternly corrected.

Violet smirked to herself.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean. Is a dinasour a candy dinosaur?" she asked.

Willy let out a proud grin at the former gum enthusiast.

"Precisely Violet!" he happily cried as the door automatically opened.

The steel door revealed a large savannah filled with life-sized candy dinosaurs roaming through the long golden grass and acacia trees with chocolate bark.

Charissimi fratres, ego superbe egerunt et non receperint vos unum de Dinasour Savanna!" Willy welcomed the group in Latin.

"Wow..." Mike cried as his bright blue eyes widened.

"My son would love this! He's really into dinosaurs!" Violet added.

"That's good to hear! So does mine!" Charlie happily replied as the group walked deeper into the savanna.

Mike sadly sighed to himself upon hearing that Violet had a son of her own.

"Now, these dinasours are all made of sour candy. Like the spice drop fish you saw earlier, they are edible but they don't feel a thing! Once bitten, the area that was consumed grows back within seconds!" Willy explained.

"But you must be very careful, the dinasours are very temperamental, especially the T rex..." Charlie warned as a bright red T-rex loudly roared. Its roar echoed the entire room.

"This is really something!" Mike cried with wonder, pointing at a pair of flying purple Pterodactyls soaring above him.

Charlie and Willy both smiled at the runner-ups' reactions.

"What kind of grass is this? It's not the mint flavored one we've been seeing!" Violet questioned, closely examining the yellow grass.

"Well that's simple! This is ginger root grass. The dinasours just can't stand the spearmint grass, so they're the only animals in the factory that eat the ginger root grass." Willy explained as a blue stegosaurus stomped nearby.

As the group walked onward, Veruca eyed a nest with five bright white eggs with multicolored speckles that were about the size of a baseball.

"Hey Wonka? Do these dinosaurs lay eggs?" she asked.

"YES! As a matter of fact my dinasours do! That's why they're here!" Willy announced as the others followed Veruca towards the nest.

"I see another one!" Mike stated, pointing to a nearby nest.

"There's like at least a dozen here..." Violet added.

A bright orange Triceratops walked towards its large nest and laid on it.

"Do baby dinos- I mean dinasours hatch out of the eggs?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I'm afraid not. A dinasour never reproduces babies, rather just eggs by themselves. They're essentially like jawbreakers, or Everlasting Gobstoppers. You can just suck on them all day!" Charlie told the runner-ups.

"Are they everlasting like the Gobstoppers?" Violet questioned.

"No, they shrink over time but they do come in different sour flavors such as cherry, watermelon, lemon, orange, banana..." Charlie further added.

Violet's brown eyes widened with anxiety, dreading to hear the word "blueberry" again.

"Oh don't worry, that particular fruit is not one of the flavors in our dinasour eggs..." Charlie coaxed as Violet let out a sigh of relief.

"What kind of dino eggs are those?" Violet asked, scanning the baseball sized eggs.

"Those would be the stegosaurus' eggs! As you can see, these come in different shapes and sizes! See the ginger root nest up that tree? Those contain Pterodactyl eggs and they're around the same size as an almond and recommended for very small children who aren't quite big enough to eat the others. And see those large ones to your left?" Willy asked the others, pointing at a nest with six softball sized eggs several feet away from them.

"Those are the T rex eggs. The most popular kind and recommended for children seven and up!"

The trio of runner-ups all examined the large dinasour eggs and then the bright red T rex loudly chomping on the ginger root grass.

"Let's hurry along now. I think its best if we let the dinasours be. You're just going to love this next room..." Willy kindly told the others as he and Charlie led the runner-ups towards the Wonkavator.

 **A couple more things: Dinasour eggs were real Wonka candies in the 1980s and they were pretty much just as I described them here. I also thought it would of been cool if they were laid by sour candy dinosaurs! The translation of Willy's Latin greeting is "welcome dear friends to the one and only Dinasour Savanna!"**


	11. A Blast from the Past

**Hello readers! Once again thanks for all of your positive feedback!**

 **Sonny April, I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter and I did not know that this fic was the first to mention Fun Dip! I'm also glad you liked how the dinasour eggs were made and sorry to disappoint you that the dinasour eggs were a real Wonka product. I wanted to include some real Wonka candies as well!**

 **Individualist, I'm very glad you liked the idea as well and boy, Veruca was certainly properly named! What a wart indeed!**

 **Linkwonka88, I did some research on old Wonka candies and the dinasour eggs were discontinued long before I was born. I wished I would have tried one! And that's really cute that you had a crush on Mike!**

 **Hammond, like I said to Linkwonka88 and Sonny, I wanted a mix of real and my own creations and I never went on the old Wonka website (again, probably too young to remember!) and it sounds like fun!**

 **Mattthewriter, I'm so glad that everything worked out with your account and Veruca is such a naughty, nasty little wart! I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter and you'll see where they'll next very shortly! :)**

 **Now on we go! :)**

Once everyone was onboard, Willy pressed one of the buttons and within seconds the Wonkavator drastically turned to the left before eventually slowing down. Below the group was a large village made of gingerbread buildings, all frosted with white frosting and decorated with Christmas candy. The ground was covered in white frosting and coconut flakes. Most of the gingerbread people flocked towards the town square to see a large choir of gingerbread people clad in winter gear made of colorful frosting and clutching thin songbooks, singing Christmas carols. A gigantic Christmas tree consisting of bright red and green gumdrops crowned with a yellow star-shaped candy on top proudly towered behind the choir. Mike and Violet were amazed by the gingerbread carolers' heavenly and realistic voices as they sang "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

"Wow, that's so impressive! Who knew a bunch of cookies would make excellent singers. I don't wanna eat any of 'em!" Mike remarked in awe.

"Oh, they're not edible. This is our one and only Gingerbread Village, where our gingerbread products are made. The only edible portions of the village is in the gingerbread lumber mill. See that tall building to your right? That's where the gingerbread is made and eventually collected." Willy explained as he pointed his cane towards a tall, wide building made of hardened candy canes filled with long gingerbread logs stacked up on one another inside.

"Where the edible gingerbread comes from is the gingerbread trees in the back, once when they're tall enough, gingerbread lumberjacks or sometimes oompa loompas chop them down and then cut them up into pieces in the lumber mill and send them to the oompa loompas who do the rest! And viola! You get your gingerbread cookies!" Charlie explained with a smile.

"What about the rest of the buildings and the people?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, they are made from our gingerbread and this marvelous village is of my own creation! It was established in 1960." Willy added.

"Wow, it's weird to think that these cookies are older than me." Mike remarked as the Wonkavator shifted into the next room.

Before the group's eyes was a small white room that contained several large clear square bins all filled with tiny, candies with each one holding a different color. Many of the candies were pouring out from several large funnel-shaped pipes that were in the ceiling. Many oompa loompas pushed purple carts that contained boxes filled with the little multicolored candies.

"Oh I know these, these are Nerds, right?" Mike asked the chocolatiers.

"That is correct Mike! This is where we make Nerds, by far our most popular candy since 1983!" Willy proudly told the young artist.

"Yeah! We have so many flavors like grape and strawberry, lemon and lime, and watermelon and cherry!" Charlie added.

After the Wonkavator left the Nerds Room, it sped up once more until reaching another tall steel door, the tallest they've seen.

"Now, this will be the final room we will visit on this spectacular tour before dinner, which will be held in the Dining Hall. We must all be very careful here, it's very dark. Put on your hats please..." Willy gently told the others as he gave everyone a light purple miner's hat with the signature "W" branded on.

The group soon walked inside a dark, cavernous room with its only source of light being fluorescent gems and the lights from the oompa loompas' hats. The oompa loompas were all vigorously picking the colorful gems with different kinds of tools and placing them in light purple wooden wagons.

"Welcome to the Rock Candy Mine, the only place in the whole world where rock candy is picked from a mine!" Charlie told his fellow ticket finders.

"This is so impressive! It'll make an excellent painting." Mike stated in awe.

"Parts of our mine are the deepest areas of the entire factory, it goes 10,000 feet deep!" Willy added.

"Are you serious?! That's like towards the center of the earth!" Veruca hissed.

"Oh dear, the drills are a tad too loud, could you please repeat that?" Willy replied in a monotone voice.

Mike and Violet both burst into laughter as Veruca's face reddened.

"Could you all kindly follow us to the wagons?" Charlie politely asked the others as everyone sat into individual wagons.

An oompa loompa quickly fastened bright pink safety bars onto each person's lap.

"Everyone fastened? YES! GOOD! ON WE GO!" Willy declared as the wagons slowly descended into a wide tunnel.

The runner-ups saw more oompa loompas drilling enormous chunks of rock candy as the rest of the gems illuminated the dark tunnel.

"I gotta say, this place isn't as bad as I thought." Mike said to himself.

Violet quickly turned around.

"Yeah, I agree with you. It's been a great time." She replied with a smile.

Veruca sat in the very last wagon with a bored look etched on her face.

The wagons suddenly met a fork in the track and then dramatically shifted towards the left, faster than the Wonkavator.

"What the hell is going on?!" Violet yelled as the wagons sped even more.

The tunnel was now in pure darkness. Charlie and Willy began to panic.

"I don't understand this! Why is it going the wrong direction!" Willy cried, showing anxiety for the first time throughout the tour.

"Me neither! Is there something wrong with the gear shift?" Charlie questioned, horrified.

"I don't know and we can't turn around!" Willy screamed as the dark room was illuminated by multicolored lights.

Seconds later, an image of a millipede crawling on a dead man's face appeared.

All three runner-ups immediately recognized the disturbing image and brought them back terrible memories. The image of the dead chicken reappeared and the corpse was decapitated moments later. The next image was Augustus' boyhood self trapped in the pipe, frantically pleading for help. It soon morphed into Augustus' silent grave and a small bouquet of yellow and pink flowers was laid in front of it.

Charlie stared at the flat, grey granite headstone with sadness. The grim image then changed to Violet turning blue and gradually inflating in the inventing room.

"Help! Help!" a young Violet cried as present Violet screamed in terror and covered her eyes.

She began to tremble furiously as she heard her girlhood self screaming during her dejuicing process. Young Violet was shown sitting in the formerly grey foyer, sobbing as her father hopelessly attempted to comfort his daughter. A crying Violet soon transformed into a shrunken Mike, moments before he was picked up by his mother's gigantic fingers. Mike loudly gulped in horror and looked away. His freckled face turned ashen as the image transformed into him being placed onto the taffy puller.

"Oh God no!" Mike yelled as he too looked away.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Willy roared as the image depicted Mike being pulled by the taffy puller.

Charlie was haunted by the images of his fellow ticket finders in so much pain and a wave of nausea struck him.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Willy violently screamed as the room went dark and the wagons completely stopped.

Seconds later, the wagons finally stopped and the lights flickered on. The group found themselves in a quiet metallic room. Not a single piece of rock candy or oompa loompa was in sight. Charlie and Willy turned to see Violet trembling so hard that she could of easily been convulsing and covering her eyes. Mike sat behind her, pale as a ghost and panting fiercely while Veruca seethed in the last seat.

"We are terribly sorry for what just had happened, we didn't m-"

"Oh of course you didn't mean any of it! You know what you are candyman, a sick and twisted narcissist who wants to increase our misery!" Violet screamed, nearly in tears.

Willy's blue eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Yeah! I agree! That's exactly why you two invited us back, just to further punish us for stupid things we did as kids! By the way, you don't deserve any of my artwork! You know who does, someone nice like Violet!" Mike growled, placing his hands on Violet's shoulders.

Violet let out a very weak smile which faded within seconds.

"Stop! I-I didn't mean any harm. I-In fact... it was all my idea. I j-just wanted to do something nice and to catch up! The last thing we ever want to do to you is to hurt you!" Charlie frantically confessed as the three runner-ups all rose from their wagons.

"Oh, please! That madman has been brainwashing you since you won that bloody contest and you are already becoming a psychopath like him. I won't be surprised when I hear four more children's lives being destroyed on the news one day!" Veruca violently roared, quickly walking away.

"I actually agree with the nit for once! You deliberately caused the stampede by that aquarium and the coconut ice to melt!" Violet added.

"I could have died thanks to you whack jobs!" Mike chimed as the trio darted towards an emergency exit.

"Wait, please come back! We didn't want any of this!" Willy desperately cried, following the runner-ups.

He tried to catch up, only to lose them in the long, deep corridor. Charlie was frozen in his spot, knowing that his event failed miserably. Willy walked back towards his apprentice, with a furious look.

"W-Willy... I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't ask for any of this!" Charlie stammered.

"I know you didn't. I know that it wasn't your intention. But I knew from the very beginning that this would of been a DISASTER!" Willy suddenly screamed, which took Charlie by surprise.

"The whole thing was a mistake and now we're going to be laughingstocks and our sales will plummet thanks to your terrible idea. Go to the Residence Rooms, now!"

Charlie paused.

"But-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Willy roared as he and Charlie walked separate ways.

Charlie looked down at his feet in shame while riding the elevator back to the Residence Rooms. As he walked down the factory's dim hallways, he realized that his mentor was right all along. He thought that he should have just let them be and move on with their lives. Now they were going to hate him and Willy even more than they ever did. Charlie dreaded to tell the bad news to Stacy and his mother.

Once he finally reached the Resident's Rooms, it was eerily silent.

"Mom? Stacy? Joey? Anybody?" Charlie called.

No responses were heard. Charlie called out his loved one's names repeatedly. He walked into his chocolate mint scented room. He flicked on the lights and no one was in sight. His shame transformed into pure worry.

"Somebody! Please respond to me! This isn't funny!" he cried in pure panic.

"Oh Charlie boy... here's your response..." a familiar voice cooly responded.


	12. True Intentions

**Hey all- I'm terribly sorry about the very long delay. The last two months have been extremely stressful for me with college and I've been battling with a massive writer's block at the same time (aren't those the worst?). Anyway, response time!**

 **Individualist, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and you shall find out in just a moment! :)**

 **Hammond, the track system was definitely tweaked but the question is... who's the culprit? You will find out in just a moment.**

 **Sonny April, I'm so glad you loved the Gingerbread Village and the Nerds Room. And yes, I did base the Rock Candy Mine scene on the scary tunnel scene in the 1971 movie but only it was not intended to personally haunt anybody. You will find out who called Charlie very shortly.**

 **MatttheWriter, thanks for your positive feedback and I'm very glad you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **LinkWonka88, here is the continuation!**

 **Now on we go! Dun, dun DUN!**

Charlie quickly turned from behind to see a tall, aging bald man with a hideous scar marred on his left cheek sadistically smiling at him.

"Wilkinson? What the hell are you doing here?!" Charlie yelled in both shock and anger.

The scarred man only laughed at the young chocolatier.

"Charlie, I still know this factory backwards and forwards, even after five years..." he replied, still smiling.

Before Charlie could respond, he felt a blunt force strike him in the back of the head and the world fell dark.

Charlie felt his eyes open with his vision blurred.

"Hey! He's waking up!" a masculine voice with a thick cockney accent blurted out.

"Very good." Wilkinson's voice replied from a distance.

Charlie's vision soon cleared up and he immediately recognized the small room with only teal lights illuminating it.

"The Spotty Powder Room?!" he gasped as he noticed several strangers surrounding him and someone holding him hostage.

To his horror, he eyed Mike and Violet both in the clutches of large men at gunpoint. Wilkinson proudly stood in the center of the room, clutching Mike's painting.

"What is this garbage? It looks like some retarded ten year old drew it and you call this art?" Wilkinson jeered as he violently stomped onto the painting.

Mike's blue eyes widened in horror.

"HEY! STOP IT! My artwork is one of the most popular in the Southwest!" he screamed, nearly in tears.

The strangers all laughed with glee.

"Wilkinson! How did you get here and where is my family you bastard?! Charlie demanded.

"Oh, them? Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that my dear boy. However, I can answer your first question. Remember these little beauties that you created yourself?!" Wilkinson jeered as he pulled out two small round purple candies out from his pocket.

Charlie gasped, immediately recognizing the purple candies.

"Invisibility Ice!" he cried, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's right. You know, I had a little help with some friends." Wilkinson responded as he loudly snapped his fingers.

Seconds later, a short, stocky man arrived, holding a female oompa loompa at gunpoint. Mike and Violet exchanged shocked looks.

"Elvira? How could you?!" Charlie cried, feeling betrayed.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mr. B-Bucket... I had n-no c-choice, otherwise they would have... k-killed me!" the oompa loompa stammered, nearly in tears.

"You were such a huge help to us today. We couldn't have done it without you." Charlie's captor purred.

The young chocolatier turned to see his captor was Veruca, with her cold gun touching him in the throat.

"Veruca?! You helped them?!" Charlie shouted in horror.

Veruca laughed with glee.

"Are you that daft Bucket? Yes, I did help them. In fact, these are my gang members and my new family." she proudly announced.

"It all makes sense now! That's why you came back, just to get back at Mr. Wonka! You're a crazy bitch!" Mike angrily yelled.

Veruca's face reddened.

"Hey! Don't you dare call my girl that, jackass!" Patrick growled as he violently thrust the baby-faced artist down to the ground and violently punched him in the stomach.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Violet frantically screamed.

"I ain't gonna stop until he learns how to play nice!" Patrick jeered as he continued to punch Mike.

Veruca burst into laughter.

Charlie could see Mike frantically struggle as Patrick savagely punched him all over. Blood began to ooze out of the young artist's nostrils.

"What on Earth- WILKINSON?!" Willy's voice suddenly roared from behind.

The fighting immediately paused and everyone turned to see Willy standing by the door, panting with rage. A group of enraged oompa loompas accompanied him.

"HOW DARE YOU REENTER MY FACTORY YOU TRAITOR!" the candyman violently roared, pointing his cane directly at his former coworker and friend.

Wilkinson laughed again.

"Oh Willy, you really need to control that temper of yours. You know, Arthur Slugworth makes a much better boss than you ever were. That's why I sold him your recipes for the Invisible Chocolate Bars for Eating in Class and the Three Course Meal Chewing Gum. Both were and still are smash hits, five years later. Thanks to him, I'm now living in a life of luxury. I would highly recommend you checking out the latest updates!"

Wilkinson pulled out a small handgun and pointed it directly at Willy.

"What is the meaning of all this, Wilkinson?!" the candyman growled, not showing a sign of fear, even with the sight of the gun.

The bespectacled man sadistically grinned.

"I'll leave that to Miss Salt to explain." he replied as everyone's attention shifted towards the second golden ticket finder.

Veruca smiled for the first time throughout the entire tour.

"As you all know, the past twenty years has nothing but a living hell for me, thanks to you candyman!" Veruca violently roared, inching her gun closer to Charlie's throat.

"WRONG VERUCA, WRONG! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU FAILED MY TEST! IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO CLIMB ONTO ONE OF MY EGGDICATORS AND I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT INFLUENCE YOU TO DO SO!" Willy violently screamed.

Violet and Mike both looked on in shock by the chocolatier's intense fury while Veruca simply scoffed in response.

"Oh really candyman? Then why did you not stop me in the first place? Hmm? Well I got news for you. Because of you, my father's company went bankrupt, I was a victim of merciless bullying in school, I got hooked into drugs and alcohol, joined a gang, shot some people, got arrested many times, and- and- daddy disowned me..." Veruca choked up, thinking of that horrible night when her parents kicked her out of their home, the final time she would ever see them.

"Yes. Poor Veruca's had quite a daunting path, hasn't she? So, she and her friends hired me to break into this outdated dump since I know this place by heart..." Wilkinson added.

"Yeah! You've been a huge help with my plan Mr. Wilkinson." Veruca praised.

"Pleasure. I almost forgot how sensitive those chocolate producing beasts were and how easy it was to lower the thermostat. And oh, it was quite fun to toy with the Rock Candy Mine train system..."

Charlie gasped in horror.

"So, you're the one who let out the chocolate cows and melted the ice rink! You could have easily killed Mike or me!" Violet yelled.

"Why on Earth would you want to do such a thing?!" Willy screamed.

"Simple. You know it was all Miss Salt's idea of letting the world know that you're a mentally unstable lunatic, which you truly are." Wilkinson replied.

"He's bloody right! You're are a psychotic sadist who loves to torture innocent children for fun and you know it. And not to mention, you successfully killed one of them! Isn't that right, murderer? MURDERER!" Veruca jeered as her gang members echoed her.

Willy's face immediately transformed into a bright crimson.

"VERUCA SALT! FOR THE LAST TIME THIS WAS ALL A TEST TO DETERMINE A WORTHY HEIR TO MY FACTORY! I MEANT NO HARM! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WANTED AUGUSTUS TO DIE?!" the chocolatier screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You know what, I think you did. Also, did you mean to find a worthy psychopath to continue your destructive legacy of destroying or murdering children? Well, that's all about to end now. It's time to say goodbye to your little protege now, Willy Wonka... " Veruca sneered as she jabbed her gun at Charlie's chest and began to pull the trigger.

"NOOO! MR. BUCKET MUST BE SAVED!" Elvira suddenly screamed as she violently bit the stocky man in the arm, who let out a sharp yell.

Before anyone could catch her, Elvira leapt onto Veruca and managed to snatch her loyal gun away. Moments later, she tossed it towards the other side of the room.

Charlie managed to escape Veruca's clutches as she let out an enraged scream.

"How dare you little demon! So, is this what I get in return after all of your help today?!" she roared as she grabbed Elvira by the throat.

Seconds later, the other oompa loompas all darted into the room and pounced onto the gang member, chanting: "oompa loompa doompa dee doo..."

The other gang members released Mike and Violet and prepared to shoot at the oompa loompas. Charlie looked at the distracted gang and Wilkinson all struggling to ward off the angry orange skinned creatures for a few seconds and then silently bolted out of the Spotty Powder Room.

"Charlie? Where are you going?" Mike's voice bellowed from behind.

The chocolatier's apprentice turned to see both Mike and Violet following him with concern.

"I'm going to find my family!"

"We're coming with!" Mike boldly stated.

"No! I don't want either one of you to get hurt again. It's too dangerous!" Charlie protested with an anguished look etched on his face, still quickly walking away..

"No. We want to help you. I would do anything to help my family!" Violet replied.

Before Charlie could respond, Patrick's voice hollered from a distance.

"Those punks escaped! We gotta find 'em!"


End file.
